


Runaway Baby

by mediocre_atbest



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediocre_atbest/pseuds/mediocre_atbest
Summary: Betty Cooper had dreamed about her first time for years. What she didn't dream about, was a baby and an escape plan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!!!! This is my first time ever publishing something I have written, so please give feedback but nicely cuz I'm fragile :) love to all!!!!

Two tests, one overall result, _pregnant_.

Betty sunk to the bathroom floor, her hand over her quivering mouth, as tears trickled down her face.

She knew already, _of course she did_ , Betty Cooper was never wrong. Well, except for when she told Jughead she had taken her birth control pill the morning before their first time. She was only _pretty sure_ she had taken it.  
When she had returned home that night, she popped it in after finding the space still occupied, shrugging at her untimeliness. A few hours late can’t be _that_ bad.

Though, it was _that_ bad. It led her to where she is now, the floor of her en suite bathroom, terrified to look back at the drug store pregnancy tests that sat just above her on the counter.

“Get ahold of yourself, Cooper.” She whispered, though she knew no one was listening. Her mother and father were working for at least another hour, and her brother, Chic, was god-knows-where with god-knows-who.

Tears continued to fall for a few moments until she had calmed herself down, bloody crescents freshly imprinted on her palms. Her worst habit was coming back.

She took the tests in her hand, refusing to look at them again, and walked back into her bedroom, stuffing them in the bottom of her sock drawer for temporary keeping.

Calling Jughead was out of the question, she wasn’t ready for that yet. Alice Cooper would have a caniption, it had taken her four months to convince her mother to go on birth control, she’d be livid if she knew Betty was already irresponsible with it. Veronica was a no as well, though she loved her best friend, she couldn’t handle her reaction to anything, nonetheless her sixteen-year-old best friend falling pregnant after her first time having sex.

After two minutes of contemplating potential candidates to spill her secret, she decided her best option was to tell no one. She could only trust herself.

Besides, she didn’t even know what she was going to do. Having a baby at sixteen was crazy, _right_? Polly did it at almost eighteen, and she was now living out her days with her farm-family-turned-cult. What kind of reputation would her family have? What about her? What about her baby? She couldn’t do that, not to her whole family.

She was on her bed now, facing the wall, hands intertwined and folded between her thighs. She didn’t cry anymore, she just sat, thinking.

What felt like five minutes had passed when Betty heard the familiar chime of Alice Cooper calling “Dinner!”, she begrudgingly turned to lift herself off the bed, only to realize the sun was almost completely set. A quick glance at her baby pink _Crate and Barrel_ alarm clock revealed the time, 7:38 pm.

Betty tightened her ponytail and splashed her face quickly in the sink, trying her best to look alive, as she sauntered down the steps for dinner with her white-picket-fence of a family.

—

The following Monday began like any morning, minus the quick trip to the bathroom to vomit. Betty slipped her on her favorite purple sweater, and bottomed her light wash jeans, thanking God she could still button them.

She had started to bloat over the last few weeks, before she found out she was pregnant, she thought maybe it was early period symptoms. This may be the only time she will ever wish for her period.

On Monday’s, Jughead walked her to school. He felt no different this morning, but she felt like fainting. Keeping such a big secret from him made her mad, mostly at herself.

They walked, light rain pattering on Betty’s umbrella. Their hands were interlaced, his thumb rubbing softly over her knuckles.

She tried to act normal, she really did. She chuckled lightly when Jughead explained how in the two minutes it took him to find his beanie this morning, Hotdog had eaten the two remaining eggs off of his plate and now he was _starving_.

She tried her best to mask the sinking sadness she felt when Jughead looked at her _that way_. Months from now when she’s twice her size and always tired, she won’t see that look anymore. She knows he’ll leave her, not that he’ll want to, but a baby at sixteen is unheard of in Riverdale.

She wouldn’t blame him for doing it, she’s not sure of what she wants at this point, but she knows that she loves him and he doesn’t deserve this. He doesn’t deserve a life where he marries the first girl he dates because he knocked her up. He doesn’t deserve her baggage.

Betty rests her head on Jughead’s broad shoulder as they walk into the building, hand in hand. They walk to the student lounge, Jughead sits first and pulls Betty into his lap.

She smiles and lets a quiet giggle escape her lips, knowing that’s what she’d normally do.

They listen to Archie and Kevin argue about wrestling weight-classes until Betty feels her stomach clench.

_No. Not now._

She sits up quickly, making eyes at Veronica, and speaks. “Hey V, bathroom?”

Veronica nods quickly, linking her arm with Betty’s as they rush to the bathroom. Thankfully, it’s empty.

Betty scrambles to the nearest stall, and loses the remnants of her breakfast to the toilet in front of her.

Veronica frantically locks the main door and rushes to Betty’s side, rubbing her back as Betty continues to vomit up whatever is left in her system. Two minutes pass and Betty reaches for the toilet handle, listening to the flush as she settles on the cold tile floor, which was all too oddly reminiscent of last Friday.

Veronica stared at her, mostly worried, slightly confused. “B?” She asked, “Are you okay?”

Betty’s eyes began to water as she covers them with her palms, resting her elbows on her knees. She mumbled the two words she promised herself she wouldn’t speak, “I’m pregnant.”

Betty heard the gasp before her eyes met Veronica’s, her mouth gaping as her own tears developed.

“How? When?” She was confused, frantic even, which didn’t help Betty’s efforts to stay calm.

“Jughead and I had sex for the first time almost six weeks ago.” She started, “After your confirmation.”

Another gasp followed, but Betty continued. “We weren’t prepared, we weren’t even officially back together. I was on the pill, so we decided we were okay. I got home and realized I had forgotten to take it. Never thought it would be a problem until I took the tests.” Tears were streaming down both sets of cheeks as Veronica reached for her best friend.

They hugged and cried for a few minutes, and only got up as the last morning bell rang.

Betty stopped Veronica as she started to unlock the bathroom door. “Ronnie, wait.” She grabbed her elbow as the lock clicked. “You can’t tell anyone. Not Archie, not Jug.”

“I would never. Cross my heart. But, Betty, you need to figure out what you’re going to do.” Veronica suggested.

“I know what I’m going to do.” Betty blurted, staring intently at the raven-haired girl, “And I need your help.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two!!!! I need to get into a normal posting schedule, which will probably end up being once a week, but enjoy this chapter a little early! Thank you all so much for reading!!! I'm planning a time jump within the next few chapters. Also, excuse and errors, I'm a little rusty :/

“Betty, this is insane. It’s never going to work.” Veronica interjected her best friend’s out-loud thinking.

  
“It will work. I may have to figure some things out along the way, but it will work.” Betty had just explained the finality of her plan to Veronica.

  
The plan was, Betty would apply for Home-Bound schooling, and because she only needed one parent signature, she would use her father’s budding affair with Penelope Blossom as blackmail for a signature. After starting homeschooling, she would be living with Veronica, if she would have her, or basically anywhere that wasn’t home. Her school wouldn’t notice, her mother wouldn’t care, and it would keep everyone away from the imploding mess that was her life. Besides Veronica, of course, she knew she’d stick around no matter what. There was no pushing her away.

  
“Why are you even doing this??” Veronica pleaded, “It’s not like Betty Cooper to cave without a fight.”

  
Betty sighed and waited a minute to answer, her fingers twirling through the frills on Veronica’s duvet cover.

  
“For Jug.” She mumbled, tears pooling in her eyes. “He doesn’t deserve me. He doesn’t deserve this mess of my life. He doesn’t want kids, we’ve talked about it before. I do, I always have, which is why I can’t give up on this baby, our baby.” She rested a hand on her flat stomach, tears streaming down her cheeks.

  
Veronica was crying too, and as she descended onto the bed where Betty was shaking and scared, she wrapped her arms around her best friend and whispered words Betty already knew too well, “He loves you.”

  
“B, he loves you so much. He always will. You two have beat the odds before, you can do it again, as long as you have each other. I love you and will support you in any way I can through all of this, but he needs to know.” She wiped the tears from Betty’s cheeks and planted a kiss in her hair, hugging her closer.

  
“I will tell him, I swear I will. Just, not now. I need time to settle and figure myself out. I need you, V.” Betty looked at Veronica with dewy, emerald eyes.

  
“Of course, I will always be here for you, Betty, you know that. But please, for the love of god, if you’re going to be away from home, be here. I can’t imagine you being gone forever.” She hugged her best friend once more, then stepped off of the bed.

  
Betty looked up, wiping her tear-stained cheeks as Veronica spoke once more. “If you’re going to do this, B, we’re going to a doctor. We need to make sure there is a baby before we plan for one.”

  
Her comment made them both laugh, but Veronica was right. So, Betty took her outstretched hand and they walked out of her room to the lobby of the Pembrook.

  
As they clambered into the back of the Lodge’s black Escalade, Veronica tapped on her driver’s shoulder, “Andre?”

  
“Yes, Miss Lodge?”

  
“Take us to the family planning center on Kings Street, please.” Veronica demanded, strapping her seatbelt.

  
Andre hesitated but responded, clearing his throat, “Uh- yes, Miss Lodge.”

  
“And not a word to Daddy or my mother, please. I will tell them when I’m ready.” Veronica was throwing herself under the bus, and Betty couldn’t be more thankful.

  
“Sure thing.” He looked back in the rear view mirror as Betty mouthed ‘thank you’ to Veronica, and she squeezed her hand in return.

  
—

  
The lobby of the family planning center was not what Betty was expecting. She pictured white walls, tile floors and piercing white lights overhead. In reality, the walls were a light, almost kiwi color, with smiling zoo animals painted near the floor. The staff were nice too. When the receptionist, Anne, had asked her to fill out a sign-in sheet and then asked her age, she didn’t laugh or gasp at Betty’s response, she only said, “Well, you don’t need your insurance card, then! All services are free until patients are eighteen years of age.”

  
She thanked Anne and finished her last signature, returning to her seat in the waiting area.

Veronica squeezed her hand and whispered, “You’ll be fine.” Which Betty hadn’t realized until now, was exactly what she needed to hear.

  
Fifteen minutes of agonizing anticipation later, a frail woman, no younger than seventy, called her name, and she walked back alone. She had insisted to go by herself, despite Veronica’s opinion, but she ultimately got her way.

  
When they entered the room, Betty was given a gown and told to strip and put it on, and that a doctor would be in momentarily. She did as she was told, and quickly hopped onto the exam table, hearing the sanitary paper crinkle under her.

  
A light knock came only moments later as the door knob turned. A young woman with light brown hair and a warm inviting smile entered. “Elizabeth Cooper?” She asked.

  
“Betty, please.” Betty smiled back, then diverted her eyes to the floor.

  
“Betty, of course. I’m Doctor Fraine, I’m an OB/GYN. What are you here for today?” She sat in a stool about a foot away from Betty, waiting on an answer.

“I’m-I’m pregnant. Or, at least I’m pretty sure I am. I guess I’m coming to get that confirmed?” She was hesitant, and not even completely sure what she wanted, but thought maybe that answer would suffice.

“From the sound of it, this pregnancy doesn’t seem like a good thing. Can you tell me some back story?” She looked through Betty’s records and her eyes widened, Betty assumed on her age, but she spoke anyways.

“I’ve been dating my boyfriend for a few months now, we broke up for a little while, but got back together almost six weeks ago. I was on birth control, but forgot to take my pill and-” Betty began to shake, tears falling into her lap.

Doctor Fraine gripped her hand, letting her know she was listening, and urged her to continue.

“We had sex for the first time that night. I got home and realized I hadn’t taken my pill, then took it late thinking nothing would happen. Then I took a test last Friday, two actually. They were both positive.” Her crying continued, but Doctor Fraine just listened to her story and urged her to fight through the tears.

“Well, Betty-” she began, “I'm sure this is a very stressful time for you. Have you told your boyfriend? Or anyone?” She asked, hoping the answer was yes to both.

“I’ve told my best friend, she’s outside in the lobby. I haven’t told Jughead yet. I plan to, I really do, I’m just scared. He doesn’t want kids, and I always have, and I know I’m young and not in the right mindset for this, but I can’t imagine not having this baby.” A second wave of tears hit as Doctor Fraine jotted down some notes.

She then walked over to comfort Betty once more, opening her arms to offer a hug.

“Betty, dear, you’re not the only one. Just because you’re young doesn’t mean you will be a bad mother. My mother had me at seventeen and I’m a doctor. I’m sorry you’re in this mess, sweet girl, but you’ll be just fine.” She wiped a tear from Betty’s cheek and willed her to smile.

“Thank you, Doctor Fraine. I’m sorry, I’m totally making a mess of myself-”

“Don’t be. I completely understand. So, you said almost six weeks ago, correct?” She asked, rumbling through some equipment.

Betty nodded, wiping the remaining tears from her eyes.

Doctor Fraine spoke again. “Okay. We can do an abdominal ultrasound, but may have better luck with a transvaginal one. Are you comfortable with that?” She asked, showing Betty the wand she would be using.

Betty remembered researching ultrasounds when she found out Polly was pregnant, and knew of both types. She waiting a second and then nodded once more.

“Alright, perfect.” Doctor Fraine smiled, “Can you put your legs in the stirrups, please?”

Betty did as she was told, and a few minutes later, a tiny bean-like figure popped onto the screen. “That’s it,” the doctor spoke, “that’s your baby. It's measuring five weeks and four days, does that sound about right?”

Betty nodded and smiled at the little bean as Doctor Fraine snapped some pictures.

“It even has a heartbeat already, we don’t always get to see that.” She smiled at Betty, pointing to the little patter of the baby bean’s heart.

After Betty had been cleaned up and handed her pictures, she was on her way out. She hugged Doctor Fraine once more, and headed to the lobby.

She met up with Veronica and they climbed back into the Escalade, gawking over the ultrasound pictures, as Andre drove them to their next destination, Riverdale High.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, 50+ Kudos!!!!! Thank you all so much for enjoying this fever dream of mine. So thankful for our support.

“Good afternoon, Beverly!” Veronica chimes to the Riverdale High secretary, receiving a groan in return.

  
“Miss Lodge, Miss Cooper, office hours end in five minutes.” She ended her sentence with another groan, pointing to the clock without breaking eye contact with her computer.

  
It read 5:53 and Veronica corrected her, “Actually, we have seven minutes. We’d like to speak to Principal Weatherbee, thank you.”

  
Veronica dragged a resistant Betty to the principal’s office, despite the protest from Beverly. Veronica knocked and then turned the handle, incapable of waiting for permission to enter.

  
“Veronica, Betty, what brings you in my office today-” Principal Weatherbee stops to look at his watch, “and six minutes before office hours close?”

  
Betty decided to speak now, taking control of her own situation. “Principal Weatherbee, I need the forms for home-bound schooling, i-if that’s okay.”

  
“Betty, why ever would you need those forms? You’ve never missed a day of school. What’s wrong? If you don’t mind me asking of course.” Principal Weatherbee never cared much for the wellbeing of his students, but he seemed genuinely engrossed in this. Betty didn’t feel like throwing him a bone, though.

  
“I do mind, actually. Just a lot of personally stuff. You know, family.” She wasn’t lying, it did have to do with her family. Even if it was a new member to her family.

  
“I’m sorry, Betty. I wish I could change your mind. The forms are in the office, Beverly can give them to you.” Betty and Veronica groaned as he continued. “I’m sure you’ve researched a lot about it, but the basis is, do your work from home, turn in one packet of completed work every month, and you are welcome to come back for any tutoring or questions.”

  
“Thank you, Principal Weatherbee.” Betty’s sincerity was evident in her voice as she and Veronica left the room, meeting Beverly once again.

  
“Hi, Beverly,” Betty started, “I need the forms for home-bound schooling if you don’t mind.” She put on her brightest (albeit fakest) smile.

  
“What do you need those for?” She scoffed, “You’re not pregnant or anything, are you?” She laughed, piling the forms together and stapling the corner.

  
“Mono, actually. Extremely contagious.” Betty smiled, grabbing the papers from Beverly, making sure to cough before turning around.

  
Walking out of the school, Veronica was still shocked by Betty’s hostility towards the brooding woman. “Betty Cooper, I never knew you had that in you!” She laughed as they got back in the car, now going to see her father for a signature.

  
—

  
Finding Hal wasn’t hard, since he refused to come back home and meet the wrath of his wife, he was either with Penelope Blossom or at the Riverdale Register. Betty praised the powers above that his car was parked in front of the Register, as paying a visit to Thistle House was the last thing she wanted to do.

  
Betty made Veronica stay behind, knowing her presence would make him more suspicious. She knocked on the door, but let herself in, knowing it was always unlocked.

  
“Betty!” Her father exclaimed, peering just his eyes above his desk to meet hers. “How did you get here?”

  
“Walked.” She figured it was easier than explaining. “I need a favor.”

  
“Of course, anything for my daughter who has never done anything for me.” You could cut his sarcasm with a knife. “What can I do for you?”

  
“Listen, you ass-” Betty started, ignoring the gasp from her father. “You keep my secret, I’ll keep yours. I’m pregnant, I need you to sign this paper so I can do homebound schooling. If you don’t, I’ll tell the whole fucking town what you’re doing at Thistle House every single night.” Her voice was stern and Hal was speechless.

  
“Betty, I-I’ll kill him.”

  
“Jughead?” Betty scoffed. “No, you won’t lay a finger on him. Sign this goddamn paper so I can get you out of my sight.” She shoved the paper in his face, his mouth gaping open.

  
“I swear, you’re just like your mother.” Hal shook his head, signing the paper in three separate places, and handing it back to Betty.

  
“Better her than you. See you never.” Betty chimed, rolling her eyes as she slammed the new, now completely wood door, secretly wishing it was still glass and a stray brick was lying around.

  
She sauntered back to the car, wiping a stray tear she didn’t realize she had, as she threw the paper at Veronica. “Signed! What now?”

  
“B, are you okay?” Veronica asked, watching her breathe heavily.

  
“I’m fine-” she palmed her flat stomach, rubbing slow circles on her sweater. “Glad to be done with Hal Cooper.”

  
Veronica reached over, grabbing her hand, and gave it a squeeze. “This was the right thing to do, for her.”

Betty smiled, then raised a brow. “Her? Veronica, I don’t think the baby ever has limbs yet. How-”

“Auntie’s intuition.” She giggled contagiously until Betty did as well, the ride home being much smoother than expected.

—

That was, until they showed up at the Cooper house and not the Pembrook.

“V, why are we here?” Betty was feeling angry, betrayed even, staring daggers at her best friend.

“You have to tell her, B. Not about the baby, if you’re not ready, but that you’re leaving. The psycho will file a missing person’s report if she realizes you’re gone.”

“Veronica, she won’t let me out of her sight after I tell her. God, she’ll carry me upstairs and lock me in my room.” Betty’s palms were sweating from anxiety, as she cupped her hand back over her flat belly, thinking of it almost as a coping mechanism now.

“Betts, you have the papers signed by your dad. She can’t tell you no. Do you want me to go with you?”

Betty stared at the floorboards and contemplated just getting out and dashing away from the car. But, after realizing she wouldn’t get very far before being found, she looked at Veronica and nodded.

Betty rang the doorbell, squeezing the life out of Veronica’s right hand, as she heard her mother open the door.

“Elizabeth, hello. I was wondering when you would show up. You missed dinner.” She mother’s words were choppy and almost intimidating, but Betty didn’t back down.

“Actually, Mom, I just came to pack my clothes. I’m leaving.”

Alice scoffed, turning to look at Chic, Betty’s illegitimate brother, then back at Betty.

“Don’t be ridiculous, you’re too young to make that decision.”

Betty laughed, staring at her mother, “Dad already signed off. He’s much more compliant than I assumed you’d be.”

Chic chuckled from the couch, pretending to read the newspaper. Betty rolled her eyes and continued.

“I’m sick and tired of living in this house with you people. Have you even noticed that I’ve been sick the past four weeks?” Alice tried to talk, but Betty cut her off. “No, because you only care about yourself and Chic, you’re both psychotic, I’m not safe here!” She yelled, running upstairs to fetch the bag she had actually a week prior.

She handed the bag to Veronica, who walked out to the car, closing the door behind her. Alice began to speak.

“Is it because of the divorce?”

Betty retorted angrily. “No, mother. In fact, that’s the smartest decision you’ve ever made. I’ve already told you why I’m leaving.”

She began walking to the door as a hand grabbed her wrist. She swung around to see Chic only inches from her face. He mumbled just low enough for Betty to hear, “If you leave, you cannot come back.”

She yanked her hand away, twisting the door handle. “Good.” She said, slamming the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still trying to get into some kind of writing schedule!!! Pretty long chapter this go around, please excuse any mistakes, I'm really tired and stressed at the moment. Heeerrrreee comessss Jugggyyy!!!

The months leading up to mid-July brought many things for Betty Cooper.

  
They brought a best-friendship closer, and a second family to a new daughter. Betty had her own room in the Lodge’s home, and they treated her like family.

  
They also brought a surprisingly breezy end to Junior year, and a summer job offer at Pop’s, where Betty spent most of her mornings, knowing Jughead would be in school (plus the baby wanted milkshakes).

  
She had been hesitant about accepting Pop’s offer, insisting he wouldn’t want a pregnant teenage waitress, but Pop insisted it was exactly what he wanted. They agreed to let her think about it, she would need the money, but she knew all too well that Jughead would find her easier.

  
Poor Jug, she always thought, he had been nothing less than frantic these past four months. Veronica had assured him that Betty was safe, she just may not ever be returning. After realizing Veronica had not planned that through, Jughead insisted he at least write a letter to be sent to Betty.

  
That letter turned into a month long every-other-week letter exchange, by which Betty had just received the most recent, slapped on the counter as she made lunch for herself and Veronica.

  
“Another one from lover boy!” Veronica exclaimed, “B, I told you, you don’t have to cook for me.”

  
“I have to repay you guys somehow, you’ve been such great hosts.” Betty explained, ladelling a heaping scoop of butternut squash soup into two bowls, as she brought them to the counter.

  
“We’re Lodge’s, Betty. It’s what we do. Besides, you’re family now.” Veronica squeezed Betty’s hand, then placed it on her slightly rounded, almost-twenty-week bump. “How’s my girl today?”

  
“He-or-she” Betty responded, still not knowing the gender of her baby, “has been kicking all day. Twenty weeks tomorrow.” She smiled at her belly, rubbing her hands over the fabric of her now-tight sweater.

  
Veronica unlocked her phone, paused a minute, then spoke again. “Twenty weeks, artichoke.”   
Betty laughed, shoving Veronica’s arm. She had enjoyed Veronica’s food comparisons every week.

  
Veronica took a sip of her soup, eyes widening as she looked at Betty. “Betty, this is amazing.”

  
“Why thank you,” Betty smiled playfully, “just what baby ordered.” She placed her hand over her bump again as she reached for the letter.

  
“He’s not gonna stop, you know.” Veronica interjected, eyeing the letter. “He gets more suspicious every week.”

  
“I’m going to tell him.” She lifted the letter from the open envelope, “Soon, promise.”

  
Veronica rolled her eyes, smirking, but left Betty to her letter.

  
She finished the letter with tears in her eyes, smacking it on the counter. She threw her head in her hands and cried as Veronica tried her best to comfort her.  
Hermione Lodge waltzed in only seconds later, hearing the commotion. “Betty, dear, what’s wrong? Is it Jughead?” She walked over, placing a hand on the small of Betty’s back, rubbing tight circles.

  
Betty nodded, looking up from her wet palms. She wiped her eyes and spoke again. “I miss him. I miss him so much. I just-I know this isn’t what he wants. I don’t want to ruin this for both of us. Why am I so selfish?”

Another tear fell as Hermoine interjected.

  
“Betty, you are the furthest thing from selfish. You did what you thought was best for you and your baby, and now you are going to bring a new, beautiful life into this world. How are you not celebrating? If Jughead doesn’t see that, then he never deserved you in the first place.”

She brought Betty close to her chest, hugging her with love that only a mother could, something she hadn’t felt for a while, and spoke her last few words, “Tell him.”

  
“Thank you, Mrs. Lodge.” Betty smiled, wiping her eyes. “What should I do? Where should we go?"

  
Veronica interjected with an idea, “Bring him here! Then we can make sure you’re safe, and you won’t have to leave.”

  
Betty considered, but counteracted her argument. “I appreciate the idea, V, but I think it’s time to face the music. I’ll meet him at Sunnyside, he’s more comfortable on home ground.”

  
“When?” Veronica asked, looking at the time. Betty lifted her wrist to do the same.

2:38 pm.

  
“Tonight, 6:00. Should I call him?” Betty asked, not wanting to overstep boundaries yet.

  
Veronica nodded, and Betty reached for her phone. Jughead was ironically still her first In-Case-Of-Emergency contact. Betty pressed on the little picture of Jughead stuffing his face with Pop’s, and listened to the ringing.

  
Hermione left the room, knowing it was a personal matter, but Veronica held Betty’s hand the whole time.

  
Betty gasped as the ringing stopped and Jughead’s voice filled the other end of the call. “Hello? Betts?”

  
“Juggy, hi.” He gasped as well, taking in the sound of her voice.   
“Damn, it feels so good to hear your voice. Where are you? Are you in danger? I swear to god, Betty I’ll-”

  
“Jug,” Betty interrupted, “I’m not in danger. Can I come over tonight?”

  
Jughead was taken aback, first he hadn’t seen her in four months, now she wanted to see him. But, he wasn’t about to pass it up. “Yes, absolutely. What time?”

  
“6:00, does that work?”

  
“Sounds good, I’ll be here. God, Betts, I miss you so much.” He almost sounded choked.

  
“I miss you too, Jug. I love you.” Another tear fell, just like earlier, as she waited for a response.

  
“I love you too, so much. Nothing will ever change that.” And with that, he hung up, and the only thing Betty could muster after that were three words.  
“I hope so.”

  
—

  
Preparing for seeing Jughead was an ordeal, mentally and physically.

  
“Do I wear a tight shirt?” Betty asked Veronica, throwing piles of clothes around the Lodge’s guest bedroom.

  
“I feel like showing up with that thing,” Veronica gestured to Betty’s growing bump, “Will send him running for the hills. Ease him into it.”

  
Betty sighed, accepting defeat. “You’re right, big sweater it is.” Betty slipped a two-sizes-too-big sweater over a stretchy pair of black cotton leggings, the most casual outfit Betty owned.

  
She left her hair down, not willing to risk the headache tonight. She was already stressed enough.  
As she was walking out of her room, Veronica’s phone chimed.

“Oh, a reminder!” She gasped, and Betty ran back to the bed.

  
“What is it?” Betty asked, frantic.   
“Your appointment is tomorrow!” The appointment!“ Veronica squealed, palming Betty’s belly. "We’ll finally know for sure, little girl!”

  
Betty laughed Veronica off, knowing she couldn’t actually have “Auntie’s Intuition” but secretly hoping she was right. Betty had always wanted a little girl, and right now all she could think about was a little, chunky baby with her black hair and piercing blue eyes.

 

 _Just like her father_ , she thought.

  
Veronica walked Betty to the car downstairs, checking her watch.   
“5:50, you should make it just in time.” She smiled, pulling Betty in for a hug. “Good luck, call me if you need anything at all.”

  
“I will. Thank you so much, V. For everything.” Betty squeezed tighter, then climbed into the car.

  
“Always. You’re my sister.” Veronica smiled, giving Betty a happy wave as the car drove off.

  
—

  
The stairs of the Jone’s trailer were steeper and longer than Betty remembered. Or, maybe it was just the impending stress of her current situation, the stairs leading tot he trailer of her boyfriend she has isolated herself from for four months _for his sake_.

  
Betty took one last gulp of air, and swept three vicious knocks on the front door. Not a second passed before it swung open.

  
“Betts.” Jughead breathed, finally coming face to face with the girl he’d been chasing for months.

“Holy shit, I can’t believe you’re here.”

  
She grabbed his face, kissing him hard before he could speak again, then she took over. “I’m here. I’m here, I’m so sorry, Jug.”

  
He pulled her inside, led to the couch, and sat next to her.

“Where were you? I was so worried, Betts. I pressed Veronica for information everyday, I-I lost sleep I didn’t know where-”

  
“I was at Veronica’s.” She interjected, stopping his tangent, “I was safe. I-I left because of you.”

  
The inquisitive smile that once crossed his lips vanished, and was replaced with an almost palpably angry frown. “What does that even- why? Betts, what did I do?”

  
“Nothing!” She yelled, “Absolutely nothing! God, Jug, I left because I was scared. Something happened and I was scared, scared of your reaction, scared of how other people would feel, so I ran away from my problems. I was selfish and I hate myself everyday for it.”

  
“Stop.” Jughead said, grabbing her hand, “Don’t you dare hate yourself. Betty, I love you so fucking much, I-I’m just confused.”

  
A soft, hesitant smile crossed Betty’s cheeks, but she knew now was a Betty time than ever. She sighed, and stood, lifting the fabric of her sweater until her belly was exposed.

  
“Surprise.” She muttered, not being able to gauge a reaction, seeing nothing but shock on Jughead’s face.

  
“Are-are you pre-”

  
“Yes.” She answered. “I’m sorry I never told you. I know you didn’t want kids but the thought of how perfect our baby would be, it crossed my mind every night, the nights before I had told anyone at all. I was so, so scared, Jug, but if I told you, and you left, I would never forgive myself for not having a little bit of you forever.”

  
Tears ran down both of their faces as Betty ran her hands over her stomach, sitting back down on the couch.

  
“I don’t know what to say.” The only words that came out of his mouth two minutes later, still staring at Betty’s stomach.

  
“You don’t have to say anything.” Betty huffed, standing up to leave. “I won’t ask for anything. I’m sorry I ever told you, I just thought-”

  
“No!” Jughead yelled, grabbing Betty’s wrist, turning her back around and meeting his lips once more.

  
After they broke, he spoke again. “Elizabeth Cooper, I love you more than anything in this whole world. We’re a team, and if you think we need a new team member, I’m all in. Whatever you need.” Jughead smiled, placing a hand on Betty’s stomach, under her sweater.

  
“Jughead Jones, I love you so much.” She pecked him once more. “You’re my favorite person to love.”

  
“Soon you’ll have two.” He grinned, pecking her cheek as they began to talk again. “So, do you know anything yet?”

  
She shrugged, “We have a sonogram tomorrow at two, we find out the gender. Do you want to come?” She hadn’t thought about asking him, but better late than never.

  
“Would miss it for the world, love.”

He kissed her once more, then sunk to kiss her belly, murmuring sweet words of love before the fell asleep in the back bedroom, entangled in each other just like before.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter five and almost 100 kudos?!?! You guys are to good to me! (Disclaimer: most of the scenes in this chapter, as well as others (mostly baby doctors scenes) are from my real life experiences, so please don't get angry with me if they're not the way you like them, I'm just trying to take from real life as much as I can! Also, let me know if there's anything (or anyone ;) ) you'd like to see in upcoming chapters, and ill try my best to make it happen! Love to you all!!!

“Ready, B?” Veronica asked as Andre pulled up outside of the family planning center. Today was her 20 week ultrasound.

“As I’ll ever be. Just, where’s Jug-” as the words exited her mouth, the rumbling of Jughead’s motorcycle could be heard behind the car. The sound died off, and Jughead walked towards the car.

Betty opened the door, stepping out to let Veronica follow. They all walked up the stairs at the same pace, catching up on the last day.

“So, how did Archie take the news?” Jughead asked. When Betty had realized Archie was the only one of them that didn’t know about the baby, she invited him over and told him. She figured she shouldn’t waste time.

Veronica spoke for her, “Archikins will come around. Poor boy’s just confused a little bit. I think we all are.” Veronica winked, nodding her head on Betty’s shoulder, as Jughead held the door to let them in.

Betty signed in, and waited less than a minute for her name to be called. As she rose, so did Jughead, and Veronica followed.

They all walked to the door, and the nurse gave a questionable look.

“Boyfriend and….. sister.” Betty lied, hoping it would pass so they could both go through. The nurse nodded slightly and Betty sighed in relief.

They entered the room, and Betty climbed on the exam table, Jughead taking the seat closest to her, and Veronica the one next to it. Doctor Fraine entered moments later.

“Betty! Good morning! Hi, Veronica! And-is this-”

“Jughead.” Betty smiled, running her fingers through his unruly, dark hair.

“Well hello, Jughead. I’ve heard a lot about you.” Doctor Fraine shook his hand.

“All good things I hope.” Jughead laughed, slightly nervous of the things Betty told her.

“Great things, don’t worry. I’m glad you’re here.” Doctor Fraine turned on the sonogram machine, “So, Betty, are you excited?”

“Definitely. It’s just- it’s all getting more real now.” Betty sighed, laying a delicate hand on her belly.

“It’s only gonna get more real from here.” The doctor laughed, lifting up Betty’s shirt to squirt the gel on.

She moved the wand around a little bit to calibrate it, then the baby’s body popped into frame.

“There we are!” Doctor Fraine chimed as she snapped a picture. Betty turned to Jughead, his eyes glued to the screen.

He looked away momentarily, grabbing Betty’s hand. “Betts, that’s-that’s”

“A baby? Yeah, I know.” She giggled, “Crazy isn’t it?”

“ _Insane_.” He whispered, kissing Betty’s hand and looking back at the monitor.

“Okay, let’s see. Any final guesses?” Doctor Fraine continued to move the stick around.

“Girl!” Veronica chimed, “I’m sure of it!”

“Betty? Jughead?”

Betty chimed in first. “Healthy sounds good to me.”

“Me too.” Jughead nodded, unable to wipe the insane grin off his face.

“Well, Veronica, it looks like you got you wish. It’s a girl!” Doctor Fraine exclaimed as she snapped some pictures.

Veronica squealed with joy, and Betty turned to Jughead. He looked at her, mostly astonished, a little overwhelmed. “Another Cooper girl, huh?” He laughed.

“A _Cooper-Jones_ girl. One of a kind.” Betty smiled, tracing Jughead’s jaw with her fingertips, tears trickling down her face. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He smiled, pecking her on the hand, then the lips, wiping her tears away.

Betty got cleaned up, they got the sonogram pictures, and as they were leaving, Veronica proposed a plan.

“Let’s go shopping!” She shrieked, still overly excited about her new niece. “My treat!”

“Absolutely not your treat,” Betty countered immediately. “You’ve done enough for me already.” Betty hugged Veronica’s side before they climbed into the car.

“Fine. Not all my treat.” Veronica rolled her eyes, “But at least let me buy some things for my baby niece!” She laughed, as did Betty and Jughead, as they began their shopping adventure.

—

First stop was a store called _Baby Depot_ , basically an _Army Surplus Store_ for babies. A best-quality-for-lowest-price kind of place. Betty took Jughead’s hand, seeing an obvious wave of discomfort cross his face.

“Jug,” she whispered, “If this is too much, you don’t have to be here. I understand.”

“No, Betts, it’s not that. It’s just- I’m scared I won’t be able to support her, or you, or any of us. I have money saved up from all my summer jobs, but that won’t last long-” he was cut off by a swift kiss, immediately relaxing his tense muscles.

“Don’t worry about that right now. I have money saved up too, and as much as I’m going to try to stop her, Veronica will probably buy out half the store before we leave. Plus, Pop Tate offered me a job, maybe I can put a good word in for you.” Betty winked, pecking him on the lips again, as they entered the store.

Veronica had trailed off to take a call, but returned a few seconds later. “Is four a crowd? Poor Archikins is home alone and has composers-block, which I tried to explain isn’t a thing but he isn’t listening.”

“Absolutely not.” Betty chimed, taking the phone from Veronica.

She spoke into the phone, “Hey, Arch.”

“Hey, Betty! What’s up? How’s everything?” He seemed a little apprehensive, like he didn’t know how to address “everything”.

“Everything’s good. How’s your music coming along?”

“I’ve got a bump, I’m bored out of my mind.” He sighed.

“Well, we’re shopping for baby things, but if you wanted-”

He interrupted her before she could finish, “Say no more, Betty, I’m already in the car!”

She giggled as she hung up, handing the phone back to Veronica. “He’ll be here in a few minutes.”

—

Ten minutes later, Archie walked through the double automatic doors, and met up with the other three.

They decided to split up and cover their bases, equipped only with the semi-list Betty had made in the Notes app on her phone. Betty went with Veronica as Jughead and Archie were given a separate, extremely clear list of things, the girls hoped it was clear enough for even them to figure out.

Betty and Veronica started in the clothes, and with a budget planned out for every section, they splurged the most on clothing.

They started with the essentials, onesie packs, pants, socks, mittens, sizes varying between newborn and 0-3 months because, after talking with Polly, Betty learned that babies almost immediately grow out of newborn clothes.

After the essentials has been taken care of, and they realized they had only made a small dent in the budget, the real shopping began.

They found little dresses, one pink, one blue, and one a very deep purple, Veronica insisted. They claimed almost half the ‘bows and beanies’ section, deciding there wasn’t a single one they could turn away. They even found a pair of baby Chuck Taylor’s, black and high-tops, just like her dad’s.

They even found a little flannel onesie and a denim jacket, Betty figured it would be cute to take a father-daughter picture at some point. Veronica gushed and insisted it was the cutest baby outfit she’d ever seen, which was surprising because she hated Jughead’s clothes.

After the clothes came pacifiers and bibs. They grabbed three six-packs of soft bandana-style bibs, one pack with blue, one with green, and one grey.

Veronica insisted on one two-pack of pacifiers in particular, one with gold stars, and another that said “Auntie’s girl”

“B, I have to.” She begged, throwing them into the cart.

Betty laughed as they claimed a few more packs and headed to meet the boys.

They came down the aisle looking tired and defeated, but with every item on the list in tow. Four 72 packs of diapers, a large pack of wipes, and a small, white bassinet with easy-build instructions.

The girls laughed at the sight of them, and they walked to the checkout.

—

Back at the Pembrook, it took four trips to get everything up the elevator and into Betty’s room. After the realization that there really was no extra space for all this stuff, they needed to come up with a plan.

“We can make it fit, Betty! We can move some things around, take out some furniture-” Veronica suggested before being cut off.

“V, no. I’ve done enough to you guys, I need to figure this out on my own.” Veronica tried to speak, but Betty continued, “I know, I know it’s no trouble, but it feels like it, and I don’t like the feeling.” Betty smiled, hugging her best friend as they sat on the bed, the boys on the floor.

“I think I need to move.” Betty sighed, rubbing her belly.

“No, Betty, you really don’t-” Veronica started.

“I do, Veronica. I’ve overstayed my welcome.” She smiled, sighing again before Jughead spoke.

“Move in with me.” He didn’t even look up at her, he just said it.

“What?” She questioned, making sure she heard him right.

“Move in with me. My dad’s been gone for close to a month now, doing whatever he’s doing. We’ll move the bed to the wall, make more room for baby stuff.” Jughead grabbed Betty’s hand.

“Jug, are you sure? I-”

“Betty, I love you, I’m having a baby with you, a family with you. And I mean, I can’t say I haven’t thought about us living together.” He got up on the bed next to her. “So, what do you say?”

She was in shock, a little confused, but mostly happy. Veronica and Archie snuck out to give them a moment alone, and as the door shut, Betty spoke. “Okay.”

“Okay? As in yes?” Jughead was surprised.

“As in absolutely. Thank you, Juggie.” She giggled, kissing his neck.

“I love you, babe. And you, baby.” He lifted Betty’s sweater the rest a hand on her belly. Then leaned down to kiss it.

When he came back up, she kissed him hard, the collapsed onto the bed, and they whispered 'I love you’s’ once more.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

Betty awoke in a pool of sweat, entangled in Jughead’s arms.

It had been four weeks since he asked her to move in, and two since they started living together. They both enjoyed each other’s company tremendously, but something about ‘playing house’ had left Betty uneasy.

She had been waking up almost every other night with some sort of nightmare of their future. One about the trailer setting on fire from faulty wiring, one where their little girl, that Betty’s imagination could only guess what she looked like, had been taken from them, and one where Jughead had left her. That one had been consistent, and it was the one that woke her tonight.

She slipped quietly out of Jughead’s arms, and went to get a glass of water. She toyed with the A/C system a little bit, seeing if she could get the air to flow harder, but with no success, she chugged her water, and peeled off the remaining layer of clothes, now damp with sweat.

A tear trickled down her cheek as she looked at Jughead’s sleepy face. She knew he wouldn’t leave, but she’d be damned if she didn’t say she was worried. She’s had people lie to her before.

She delicately traced his eyebrows with her fingertip, hoping not to wake him, and then popped a kiss on his nose which did, in fact, wake him.

As his eyes opened, they met hers, and he filled with worry when he saw her tears. “Another nightmare, love?”

She nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled her close, kissing her forehead, and then rested his hands on her now-24-week stomach, which was only slightly larger than the weeks prior.

“Love you, mean it.” He mumbled, his eyes starting to close again.

She whispered back, “Love you, mean it.” As hers shut as well, drifting back to sleep in his arms.

—

Betty woke up only an hour later, running to the small trailer bathroom to vomit.

Her morning sickness had disappeared after the first few weeks of her pregnancy, but had recently come back. She was miserable, vomiting was her least favorite thing in the entire world, and Jughead hated seeing her in such discomfort.

Her commotion woke him, and he dashed to the bathroom, kneeling beside her, and tying her hair up with one of the elastics he now kept on his wrist.

He rubbed her back, trying to ease the ache, but she kept vomiting. She was crying now, mostly just from reflexes, but also from pure exhaustion.

After she had finished, she flushed the toilet, but didn’t have the ability to get up. She laid back, resting her head on Jughead’s chest, as he continued to rub her back, whispering “I’m sorry, baby. I hate this.”

He picked up her limp, tired body, and carried her to the bed. His alarm went off as he lowered her down. “Guess it’s time to get up anyways.” He grumbled, turning it off.

“I’m sorry, Jug.” Betty whispered, feeling so much remorse for dragging him into her problems.

“No, Betts, don’t be sorry.” He started, “I love you, I love you more than you’ll ever know. I hate to see you beating yourself up over this. I’m helping you because I love you. I love our baby, and she’s growing inside of you, which means I get the privilege of taking care of one of you until I can take care of both of you.” He smiled, brushing the incoming tears from her eyes.

“I love you, Jug.” Those were the only words Betty could manage to choke out. She reached up, kissing his cheek.

“I love you too.” He smiled, engulfing her in his arms, and squeezing her tight. “But, we do have to get ready. You work today, right?”

“Sure do. Monday and Thursday.” Betty replied, groaning. She had accepted the job at Pop’s and loved it so much, but she hated getting ready in the mornings. The baby took all of the pep out of her step, and she wanted nothing more than to crawl back into bed.

Jughead grabbed her hand, kissing it. “And I have school today, as much as I’d rather be here with you.”

“Hey, one of us has to be the educated parent.” Betty laughed, but felt a twinge of truth in her statement.

“Hey-” Jughead interjected her thoughts. “You did what was best for her. School would have stressed you out too much. You are educated, Betty, and I’m so proud of you for how tough you are through all of this.” He hugged her again.

“You always know what to say when I need it.” She smiled, kissing his chest through his tank top, as she rise from the bed to get ready.

—

An hour later, Jughead dropped Betty off in front of Pop’s, gave her a kiss goodbye, and drove off in an attempt to beat the late bell again.

She was dressed in her uniform, a yellow Pop’s shirt, black maternity shorts (Betty hated accepting the fact that she needed a new wardrobe, so this was the only article of clothing she had purchased so far), and a pair of red keds on her feet.

The bells on the door jingled as she entered, and since the diner had just opened an hour prior, it was still dead.

“Betty!” Pop Tate chimed from the kitchen. “Good morning! How are you today?”

“I’m great, Pop, this little girl’s keeping me busy.” She smiled down at her stomach, just barely visible over her apron she had snatched from the drawer.

“Glad to hear you’re well, glad the little one is too.” He smiled. “Seems we’re pretty dead right now. I’m going to go to my office, shouldn’t be more than thirty minutes, let me know if you need anything.”

“Sounds good, thanks!” Betty replied, preparing the coffee makers as Pop Tate walked back to the small office they had behind the kitchen.

She set the three machines to 'brew’, and began to turn on a few more lights as the bells on the door jingled once more.

Sweet Pea, Toni and Fangs entered, obviously ditching school, but Betty was confused as to why Jughead wasn’t with them. In fact, Cheryl was.

Betty tried in her best efforts to hid her belly, leaning into the countertop as they all took a seat at the bar.

“Cousin Betty!” Cheryl chimed, slightly confused and with general faux excitement. “Where have you been? It’s been months since I’ve seen you at school, or at all for that matter.” She began to get suspicious.

“Hey, Cheryl. Hey, Toni. Hi boys!” Betty chimed before walking more towards where Cheryl and Toni were sitting, with their hands locked and rested on the counter. “I’m in homebound schooling now, do it at night and work during the day.”

“Why, though?” Toni asked, mostly just confused. “And what happened with you and Jug? Are you guys good now?”

“Yes!” Betty chirped, “Perfectly fine! I’m actually living with him, or at least until FP gets back.”

Betty realized she shouldn’t have spoken when not only Cheryl and Tony, but Fangs and Sweet Pea turned to her. Sweet Pea spoke first, “You’re living with him?”

They all leaned in closer as Betty didn’t immediately answer, then Cheryl spoke before she could. “What are you hiding, Betty?”

“Wuh- nothing! Would I hide anything from you, Cheryl?” Betty stumbled over her words.

“Yes, multiple times.” Cheryl retorted, “Now spit it out.”

Betty contemplated whether telling them now was actually the worst idea she’d ever had, but them thought that maybe ignoring it would make her stop asking. “Did any of you want anything? I am here to serve. Fangs? Sweet Pea?” She knew Fangs had a big stomach like her own boyfriend.

Fangs spoke, knowing everyone else was grilling her, but he was actually very hungry. “Yeah, uh- a number two with hasbrowns please.”

Betty nodded, and moved from her safe place under the countertop, she thought maybe if she moved fast enough, Cheryl would see, or maybe just wouldn’t ask questions about her belly. She was wrong.

Betty heard a gasp as she turned to walk to the kitchen, stopping her in her tracks.

“You’re pregnant?” She heard Cheryl’s trepidation in her statement.

Betty turned, defeated, and sighed, showing her belly to everyone. “Uh- yeah, 24 weeks.”

They were all taken aback, not talking for about a minute, until Betty returned from placing Fangs’s order.

“So, what you’re saying is, Jones knocked a girl up?” Sweet Pea laughed, semi-mockingly.

“Oh, don’t be so brash, Pea.” Toni interjected, and Betty was relieved she had. “Who knows, Betty?”

Betty sighed and answered, “Jug, Veronica, Archie, my dad.” She walked to the serving window and brought Fangs’s order to the table.

“Are you o-okay? Do you need anything?” Toni asked, not really knowing what to say.

Betty smiled sweetly, happy to know Toni was so helpful. “No, really, I’m okay. I’ve got enough money saved up, and I'm working here, though, my shifts are usually during school. I was hoping I wouldn’t have to see anyone-”

“Oh, your secret is safe with me, sweet cousin.” Cheryl interrupted. “But really-” she reached for Betty’s hand, “let me know if you need anything. I’ve departed from Thistle House, but I’m still a Blossom heir with more money than I know what to do with.” Betty had forgotten about the everpresent twinge of death that resided at Thistle House, and how Cheryl had had enough, and moved in to Toni’s double-wide with her and her grandfather. Betty was glad they had each other. They both seemed really happy.

“Thanks, Cheryl.” Betty smiled, squeezing Cheryl's hand before releasing it to rest back on Toni’s.

“And we can’t do much-” Sweet Pea interjected once more, “But we sure can kick some tail for anyone that looks at you wrong.”

“Thanks, you guys.” Betty smiled, laying a hand on her belly. She knew the Serpents didn’t respect her much, but they always had each other’s backs, and Jughead was one of them.

The baby kicked happily from inside Betty’s belly. The little girl had been nothing but active lately, and Betty couldn’t be happier to know she was happy and healthy, even if it meant a karate-kick to the bladder every once in a while.

—

When her shift had ended, and she waited for the exactly-seven-minute-drive it took Jughead to get from Riverdale High to Pop’s, she was happily holding Jughead’s hand across the center console of an old Chevy truck he traded for his bike, which still surprised Betty that he had even given it up.

“How was your day, love?” He asked, moving his hand from hers to her belly, tapping his fingers.

“Good. Cheryl and Toni and the guys came in.” She blurred as she turned to him and he made eye contact. “Jug, road.” She laughed.

“Right. So, do they-?”

“Yeah, they know. They were really nice about it actually. Cheryl offered to help with finances if we need, and Pea offered to fight some people.” She laughed again, he followed this time.

“Of course he did.”

Jughead pressed lightly on the side of Betty’s belly, feeling a kick in response only seconds later. He laughed and tried it again, getting a response once more.

“So I was thinking-” Jughead spoke about two minutes later. “What do you think of the name Jean?”

Betty was surprised he had thought about it before. She had been so occupied with work, she hadn’t even thought about baby names.

“Where did that name come from?” She asked.

“Last night, in the hour between when you woke up the first time and second time, I had a dream. It was me and you and her. She must have been at least two, and she was running around in this big open field, and she was running pretty fast, so you yelled out, 'Don’t go too far, Jeanie!’ And, I don’t know, I just thought it was weird, ya know? That she already kind of had a name to me.” He parked the car outside of the trailer and turned to her. “So, what do you think?”

Betty’s face was stained with tears, this pregnancy was making her hyper-emotional, but that story probably would’ve turned anyone soft. “I love it.” She barely choked out, rubbing her belly once more. “Little Jeanie.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another week, another chapter! So sorry I don't have a real posting schedule yet! I will asap, promise! Things are just hectic in my life at the moment!  
> Anyways..... this chapter is definitely a more sexy, mature chapter, so process with caution. There's also a tragically sweet (?) reunion at the end. Send in suggestions for who you guys want to see make an appearance, I'd love some feedback!!! Love to all!!!!! xx

  
“Thank you for taking the day off of school, V.” Betty said as she waddled aimslessly through the third baby store they had been to that day. “You really didn’t have to-”

“Nonesense, Betty. Any reason to spoil my niece is reason enough for me.” She patted her hand on Betty’s rounded belly, now 30 weeks. “So, what’s left on the list?”

“Well, we don’t really need much more. We have all the essentials, just a nursing cover and a chest-carrier.” Betty crossed more items off of her list, underlining the last two.

“Perfect, let’s-” she started to turn the cart, but paused, feeling her phone vibrate in her pocket. “It’s Kevin.”

Veronica answered as Betty listened closely. She had talked to Kevin, but only over text, and she could tell he was worried.

“Hey, Kev! What did you need?” Betty could only hear light murmurs from the other line, until Veronica responded. “Oh, yeah, sorry I ditched you in History. I just needed some- no, I’m not with Betty, why do you ask? No, I’m not lying. Why?- Okay.” Veronica handed the phone to Betty, looking defeated.

Betty took it with shaky hands, and placed the phone to her ear. “Hey, Kev.” She sighed, waiting for the explosion. It didn’t come.

“Betty, how are you?” He asked a simple question, and Betty was confused.

“I’m-I’m okay, Kevin.”

“No, what’s going on? Why aren’t you at school? Please tell me.”

Betty sighed, feeling bad for leaving her close friend in the dark, so she gave up. “Meet me at Sunnyside, Jones trailer, 8:00. I’ll explain everything.”

Veronica’s eyes widened as Betty gave the phone back to her, after saying goodbye to Kevin. “You’re really going to?” She asked.

“Well, I have to now. Let’s just keep shopping, I need the distraction.” Betty urged as she waddled through the store some more, crossing off their last two items.

—

Veronica dropped Betty off a few hours later, and she was relieved to see the old Ford pickup in the yard.

She struggled to carry the four heavy bags on her arm, while simultaneously opening the door, but she succeeded nonetheless.

The door swung open as Betty made her way inside, and Jughead turned the corner to help her with the bags.

“Babe-” he stopped her, taking the bags from her arms, “You know you aren’t supposed to be heavy lifting.”

“I’m fine, Jug. Really.” She assured him, knowing he wasn’t buying it. She was already breathing heavily from the walk up the short staircase.

She collapsed onto the couch, sighing as her head hit the pillow, exhausted. She pressed her belly, feeling Jean kick back in response, and she smiled.

Jughead joined her, occupying the spot where her feet had been, and placing them on his lap. He began to rub them, knowing Betty was miserably swollen.

Betty moaned in delight, something she hadn’t done since she had gotten pregnant, and it made them both reminiscent of the heated night they shared together almost eight months ago.

“You know,” she started, “this may be better than sex.”

He laughed in response, squeezing her big toe. “We just need some more practice.” He responded back, kissing her ankle.

“What about now?” She proposed, throwing Jughead off his game.

“Now, now?” He asked, awestruck by her proposition.

“I mean, yeah. Why not?”

“Betts, I don’t know. I mean- what if-” Jughead was tripping over his words, selfishly looking for a way out.

“I mean, unless you don’t want to….” Betty trailed off, looking at the ceiling and tracing small circles around her newly out-y belly button.

“Fuck, Betts.” He laughed, grabbing her hand. “Believe me, I want to, more than anything. It’s just-”

“I’m too big, you’re scared you’ll hurt me, it’s not just me anymore. I know, Jug.” She refused eye contact once more.

“Betty,” he started, his voice softer. “You are perfect, in every way, shape and form. You have never looked more beautiful thank you look carrying our daughter inside of you. You will always be the one I want, so don’t you ever try to put yourself down like that again.” He spoke with intent, but Betty still wouldn’t look at him.

“Fuck it.” He sighed, walking over to lift her off the couch, carrying her in his arms to the bedroom. He tossed her on the bed, slammed the door shut, and slipped off his shirt.

She giggled as he walked to the bed, tracing his fingertips up her thighs, hooking them in the waistband of her shorts and panties. He pulled both down with ease, discarding them on the floor, then did the same to his own.

He traced his fingertips along the hem of her shirt, peeling it off as well, leaving her trembling in a lacy pink bra.

He huddled over her, kissing down her neck, then whispered in her ear. “You’re so fucking hot, Betts. I love you so much.” His lips teased her neck once more as she whispered an ‘I love you’ back.

He trailed kisses down her chest, all over her belly, and landed at her thighs. He kissed them both before returning to her lips, captivating them in a mesmerizing kiss.

Within minutes, she was panting, moaning, wanting, but he was making her wait.

“What do you want, Betty?” He whispered, hovering over her.

“You. Always.” She panted, grasping at his neck.

Her words sent him over the edge, as he took her lips once more, and eased his way into her.

She cried out once more, mostly with pleasure, but slightly with pain, still adjusting to feeling him inside.

He quickened his pace and continued to kiss her lips until he felt her tighten around him. Within moments they were both crying out from pleasure, and Jughead collapsed beside her.

Betty turned to face him, staring lovingly into his eyes, and kissing his nose. “I love you.” she whispered, leaning her forehead against his.

“Thank you.” He whispered back, rubbing his hands along her side. “Thank you for your love, thank you for Jeanie, thank you for my family.” He took her lips once more, wrapping her tight in his arms as they promptly fell asleep to prepare for the night plans that ensued.

—

Betty awoke about an hour later to chatter outside the bedroom door. Jughead had covered her with a blanket, and folded her clothes, now placed neatly next to her.

She put them back on, struggling to get the waistband of her shorts to sit around her belly. She eventually gave up and walked outside.

Much to her surprise, Kevin and Fangs were sitting on the loveseat across from Jughead, but their conversation halted as Betty made her way down the hall.

“Betty, hi.” Kevin greeted, breaking the awkward silence.

“Uh- hi, Kev. Fangs.” She nodded at them both before going to occupy the seat next to Jughead.

“Well,” Kevin began, “I see why you’ve been missing school.” He gazed down at her belly once more. “How far along?”

“Thirty weeks.” Betty responded, trying her best to keep the awkward eye contact to a minimum. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Kevin."

“Yes, Betty, why didn’t you tell me?” Kevin asked, feeling hurt and confused.

“I wanted to, Kev. I really did. I just- I thought that I could run away from all my problems, and I couldn’t. I feel so selfish and stupid for believing I always knew best, I’m so sorry.” Betty began to tear up, looking into the eyes of her best friend.

“Betty, some things are easy to get through on your own, especially you. You are the most headstrong, deadset, stubborn person I’ve ever met when it comes to independence. But, there are some battles you can’t fight alone, and this is one of them. Honestly, Betty, I’m hurt. I’m hurt that you didn’t tell me, that you didn’t trust me to keep this a secret, it makes me feel awful that you can’t trust me.” Kevin began to cry as well.

“No, Kev- it’s not- I do trust you.” Betty cried, pleading to him.

“No, Betty, you don’t. You would have told me if you had trusted me so much. But, it’s okay, I’ve come to terms with it, and I’m done fighting it. I want to help you, Betty. Let me help you, please.” Kevin cried, reaching over the table for Betty’s hand.

“Of course.” She whispered. “Of course, Kevin. I’m so sorry. I’m so, so sorry.” She cried as she stood to hug him, wrapping her arms around his neck, crying her apologies into his shoulder.

“I love you, Betty. Always.” He whispered so only she could here.

“I love you, Kev.” She whispered back, leaning her head on his shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, friends! Sorry about the sporadic late night post again! My life has been quite hectic and stressful lately. But, I appreciate you all so much! Also, sorry to end on a cliffhanger of sorts, but I felt like a certain someone deserved her own chapter ;) only a few more until we meet Miss Jeanie!  
> Xx

“Jug? Jughead? What the fuck is going on in here?” A raspy, irritated voice rang out from the other room.

Jughead was snuggled up to Betty in the back bedroom, compromised in the most comfortable position his body could adapt to, as to still please his 36-week-pregnant girlfriend. Betty elbowed his side but he seemed to already be awake.

“It’s my dad.” He whispered, hearing clanging through the door. “It’s all the baby stuff. What are we going to do, Betts?”

Betty, unaware of how to handle this extremely unique situation, went with her gut. “Go talk to him. Try to calm him down. I’ll come out after he’s okay.”

Jughead sighed, getting up and slipping a tshirt on, before turning the handle and closing the door behind him. Betty was thankful for the trailer’s thin walls, so she wouldn’t have to get up to listen by the door.

“Jug, what the fuck is all this stuff? Who’s back there? What’s going on?” FP asked, seemingly drunk, as his words seemed to slur together.

“Dad, can you sit down? I’ll tell you everything.” Betty heard the couch creak, then Jughead spoke again. “Betty’s here. She’s staying with me because- well, because she’s pregnant and her family doesn’t know. We’re staying here because I wasn’t sure if you would ever come back.” Jughead answered truthfully.

“Is-is it yours?” FP asked, thoroughly confused.

“Is what mine?”

“The kid. I mean, did you knock her up?” FP joked.

“Are you implying Betty is sleeping around? Of course the baby is mine, Dad. Why would you even-”

“Shit, Jug, I don’t know.” FP grumbled, “I didn’t know you would step up like this. I’m proud of you.”

“Well,” Jughead started, “I know what’s it’s like to grow up without a dad, and I wouldn’t do that to her.”

FP hesitated, stung by Jughead’s remark, and then spoke again. “Her? Shit, it’s a girl?” He laughed. “Those Cooper girls are something else.”

“That’s what I said.” Jughead laughed, turning to the bedroom door. “Babe, come out here.”

Betty heard her queue and struggled with her terribly swollen body for a second, before groaning to her feet. She slipped on a bra and shorts, then made her way to the living room.

When she came into eyesight, FP couldn’t help but stare. She felt slightly uncomfortable, but then took the spot on the loveseat next to Jughead.

“Hi, FP.” She smiled, placing her hand protectively over her belly, then Jughead did as well.

“Betty- I- wow, you’re glowing.” FP stumbled over his words, seeming to sober up from the whole situation.

“Thank you, FP.” She giggled, looking at Jughead as he kissed her forehead.

FP cleared his throat and Jughead started asking questions.

“So, why are you here? Where have you been?”

“I took a few guys up to the Canadian border to transport a shipment that came in. We stopped around New Hampshire for a day and I- I met a woman, Jug.” FP was very hesitant, and Jughead’s shocked expression wasn’t helping. “The whole trip was supposed to be five days, but I told the guys to leave me and I’d find my way back. I stayed with her for three months and I think she’s the one, Jug. I’m going to live with her.”

Jughead hesitated before answering, Betty soothed his angrily clenched hand, and intertwined her fingers.

“Live with her? What the hell do you mean live with her? What about me? What about the Serpents? You’re in charge of all of them!” He was spitting anger at his father’s face.

“Not anymore, Jug. I’ve changed my ways, I’ve surrendered the Serpents. I need to get out of here.” FP wouldn’t look them in the eyes.

“Surrendered?!? To who?”

“To you, Jug. Actually, to you and the Topaz family.” Betty gasped as FP brought his head back up.

“Dad, I can’t. I’m done with all of that, I almost died because of the Serpents-” Jughead began rambling, completely confused.

“Relax, Jug.” FP interrupted. “Tom Topaz will oversee the Serpents for the time being. But, he is 79 years old, so you have to be ready to step up if needed.”

Jughead sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, then grumbled. “Fine.”

They sat in silence until Betty asked FP another question. “So, FP, what’s this lucky woman’s name?”

“Ashley.” He laughed, “She’s amazing. She’s a firecracker and crazy and will always call me out on my shit. She knows everything about me and feels nothing different. I love her.” Tears came to his eyes when he spoke, and Jughead had never seen him so happy.

Betty smiled, lifting Jughead’s arm to nestle under it. She rubbed her hand over her belly, as Jughead placed his hand over hers.

“And, I mean, I guess I’m leaving at the right time. How far along are you, Betty?” FP asked hesitantly, not really knowing where to start.

“36 weeks. I’m technically full-term, but I’m hoping to keep her in a little longer.” Betty smiled down at her belly. “And this October weather has been nothing but fantastic, if it was summer I’d be dead.” She giggled, looking back up to FP.

He laughed as well. “Her, you said? Have you guys picked a name?”

“Jean.” Jughead announced, snapping him out of his internal thoughts. “Haven’t picked a middle name, yet.”

“Jean.” FP laughed again. “I like it. Spunky like I can only imagine she will be.”

They all laughed and caught up until Betty had to leave for work at 8, Jughead driving her in the pickup.

They hugged and bid farewells as FP rode his bike, presumably, back to New Hampshire to be with Ashley.

Betty rubbed Jughead’s back, knowing his emotions must be running wild. He kissed her forehead, and they drove to Pop’s for one of Betty’s last shifts before Pop Tate-insisted maternity leave.

—

Betty greeted Pop like she does every morning, and then started the coffee pots as he checked out the back.

Customers were few and far between, a few regulars she had come to be friendly with, and a teenage couple she had never seen before, despite how small Riverdale was. They ordered cherry pie, which Betty thought was strange for breakfast, but overlooked it when she realized she was craving it herself.

The first few hours of the morning were running normally, until around 11:30.

Betty heard the familiar over-head bells chime, and rang her signature quote before she even had time to turn around.

“Hi, welcome to Pop’s Chock-Lit Shoppe! What can I get-” Betty swirled in place to face the door, and stopped dead in her tracks. “Chic.”

“Betty, how lovely to see you here.” He responded, monotone. “And how lovely to see you in such a- condition.” He paused, looking at her now unhide-able belly. “Does Mom know?”

Betty sighed before answering, hoping it was just a stress-induced daydream. “No, Chic, she doesn’t. And you can’t tell her.”

“Well, why ever not?” He pestered, a cheeky grin growing on his face.

“I don’t want her to know. I left for a reason.” Betty put her foot down, angrily snapping at him.

“That’s a shame, then. Because she’s on her way in.” He grinned once more as Betty spotted her mother outside and bolted to the kitchen.

The bells rang again, and slight chatter could be heard, most likely between Chic and Alice. 

The bells rang once more, and Betty sighed in relief, thinking she was in the clear, until she heard her voice. 

"Elizabeth!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who’s ready to meet baby Jean??? How does next chapter sound?? :)
> 
> 150+ kudos?!? You guys are too good to me!!!!
> 
> (FYI: this chapter does have a couple intense moments, so proceed with caution.)
> 
>  
> 
> I’m so, so sorry about all the late posts!!! I’m basically just fitting in a chapter whenever I can, but life has been so stressful and tough these past few days, I’ve just needed a break and someone to talk to. Luckily writing has been my release!
> 
> Love to you all!!! Xx

Betty dashed to Pop Tate’s office, slamming the door behind her. She took one sigh of relief before she spoke. “I’m sorry to bother you, Pop. It’s just, my mom, she’s out there, and she doesn’t know about-“ Betty gestured to her belly, and Pop nodded.

“I’m on it, Betty. I’ll see if she’ll talk to me.” He looked down at her belly, “Though, I’m not sure how far you’ll get on foot.”

Betty laughed, mostly for nerve relief. “I’m not going to run, I need to tell her. I just need a second to relax.” She smiled, hoping he would understand.

“Take as long as you need.” Pop smiled, patting Betty’s shoulder, then leaving the room for Betty to collect herself.

She tried to listen through the door, but didn’t hear much more than muffled yelling. That was, until she heard her mother’s stiletto heels approach the office door, Pop dragging slowly behind her.

“Elizabeth! I know you’re in there! Come talk to me, dear.” Alice begged from the other side of the door, while Pop apologized profusely for failing in their plan.

Betty kept quiet, hearing the bells above the door ring, and she calmed down. She had texted Jughead a few minutes prior, “Pop’s. Now.” and was hoping he wouldn’t waste time. He didn’t.

She heard his clunky, old boots approach the door, seemingly parting the way, and he spoke to her. “Betts, let me in.”

She turned the handle slowly, and Jughead slipped through, despite Alice’s protests. She closed the door back and locked it, throwing herself into Jughead’s arms and crying out of cathartic release.

He held her, rubbing her back, kissing her head, whispering sweet words in her ear, pepping her up for the talk that was to come. After she was finished, she was prepared to talk to Alice, until she spoke first.

“Betty, I know about the baby.” Alice sighed, hoping she could coax her to open the door.

The door swung open moments later, Betty’s hands lay protectively over her belly, Jughead’s on her hips, as Alice’s eyes panned downwards.

“Fuck.” She whispered, not able to fight the tears that pricked her eyes. “I thought he was lying, I thought maybe-“

“Who?” Betty interrupted her mother’s breakdown. “Who told you?”

Alice sighed, realizing she had already said too much, then spoke again. “Your father. When you brought the HomeBound papers to him, he called me. I thought he had made the whole thing up, I though he just wanted me to talk to him again.” Alice continued to cry as Betty’s, as well as Jughead’s scowl did not falter.

Betty waited a second, not really knowing how to go about the conversation, so Jughead took over. “No one knows.” He started. “She told Veronica and Archie, then me, then Kevin. That’s it.”

“Where is she staying- where are you staying?” Alice asked, looking at them both.

“With Jug.” Betty answered, unable to make eye contact.

Alice scoffed, borderline laughing at her answer. “Well, that’s wildly unacceptable. Your days of playing house are over, miss. You can come back home and-“

“No.” Betty cut her off. “I’m not coming back home.”

“Elizabeth, you’re coming home, and that’s final.” Alice demanded.

“You don’t get it, do you?” Betty laughed, staring into her mother’s clueless eyes. “You’re a psychopath.”

“I beg your pardon?” Alice asked, insulted and confused.

“The last seventeen years of my life have been utter hell. I’ve lived in a perfect cookie-cutter family with unattainable expectations, and the minute I have a problem, there’s a medication to fix it. You’re method of chemically fixing problems has wrecked me in every way possible, I used to dig my nails into my goddamn hands to keep from harming myself with weapons. When Chic came along, I became a back-burner issue. One you could fix at a later time. But, when I came to live with Jughead, I was top priority. There was so much attention on me, I almost didn’t know how to handle it. I stopped taking my medication, I stopped self-harming, I was happy and free for the first time in so long. Jughead loves me, he loves our daughter. We are starting our family together whether it’s in your plans or not. So, do what you want with getting me back home, but if you don’t see how healthy and happy I am, and how good this is for me, I know for a fact you don’t care for me at all.”

Betty’s speech brought Alice to her knees, crumbling and crying out apologies. She grabbed Betty’s hand and cried out, “I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry, Betty. You are right, you deserve nothing but respect and happiness and I can’t give that to you. I’m sorry.”

Betty didn’t cry, she didn’t feel remorseful for her mother. She still felt the same as she always did. “Get up.” She demanded, rigidly.

Alice ascended to her feet, wiping her tears, and nodding in Betty’s direction. After being denied a hug goodbye, Alice slipped out the back door, and Betty hoped she had seen her for the last time.

—-

Back at the trailer, Betty was undressing for a shower.

She started the water, stripped her clothing, and let down her ponytail.

She stepped in, letting the warm water run down her aching back. She started to cry, partially for cathartic release, and partially because of stress. She sat for a few moments on the floor of the shower, hoping Jughead wouldn’t hear, but not really caring.

The crying continued for about three more minutes, until she heard the door creak open, and Jughead slip into the shower minutes later. He pulled her to her feet, and snaked his hands from her back to her belly.

They let the water run, Jughead’s hands running slow circles on her skin, lavender bubbles coating her aching stomach, his lips kissing her neck as her crying ceased. Then he whispered to her, “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” She smiled, reaching behind to kiss his cheek.

“I’ve loved you for so long.” He continued.

“How long?” She teased, slightly curious on his answer.

“Since grade school, Betts. Back when my parents were fighting every day, and they would forget who packed lunches for school, so I came everyday with empty lunch bags. You felt bad, and told your mom to start packing you more food. You told her you were ‘mega hungry’.” He laughed, making her laugh as well. “That’s when I realized, I loved you.”

Betty was crying again, this time out of love, as she turned to face him. She leaned her forehead against his and whispered again. “I knew I loved you a few years later.” She smiled, closing her eyes.

“When?” He asked.

“When Caramel died.” She started. “Archie had just gotten Vegas, and everyone loved his new puppy. They had all forgotten about my sweet, old kitty, except for you.” She smiled, kissing his cheek. “You brought me flowers that you picked from the front of the trailer park. Little yellow dandelions mostly, but they were so beautiful and oh, so sweet.” She giggled, kissing his lips as he reciprocated.

—-

When their shower was over, they snuggled up in bed, Jughead’s arm lain protectively over Betty’s stomach, their hands intertwined.

They felt happy, they felt loved, they felt safe. The only thing they were lacking was a little girl to share it all with. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10!!!! Who’s ready to meet little miss?!? 
> 
> This chapter was an amazing one to write, it was very personal and dear to me, so I hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> I also wanted to get it out early because I have finals this week and next, so I’m not too sure when I’ll be posting next.
> 
> Love to you all!!!!!xx

A few days later, Betty awoke on Sunday morning, approximately 2:40am, to an incredibly stabbing pain radiating through her stomach. At just two days shy of 37 weeks, she thought early labor was out of the question, and chalked it up to Braxton Hicks contractions.

The pain was awful, but not completely unbearable, so she tried to rest again, gazing admiringly at her unconscious boyfriend who she swore could sleep through anything. She clasped his hand, and tried to sleep once more.

Not a minute. Betty got not a minute more of sleep. The pain persisted, spreading to her back around 3am. She refused to wake up Jughead, loving watching him sleep, and knowing he wouldn’t be getting much more of it soon.

So, she kept herself busy. The pain was more bearable if she kept it off her mind, so she cleaned the entire trailer spotless before dawn.

By the time 5am rolled around, the pain went from constant to about every three minutes for 45 seconds or so. For the 45 seconds, Betty was double over the counter in pain, swaying her hips and putting her yoga breathing to good use. In through your nose, out through your mouth.

Even though the pain persisted, Betty still assumed Braxton Hicks, having read many a parenting blog about labor, and not being able to relate her pain to the same descriptions.

After the house had been cleaned, laundry had been folded and another load washing, and everything to little Jean’s name had been prepared and ready for use, Betty’s pain turned into hunger.

She cracked three eggs, one for herself and two for Jughead, seeing as he had about ten more minutes until he would normally be up, and poured them into the pan.

The contracts, Braxton Hicks or not, continued to get closer together, now still lasting 45 seconds, but moved to almost two minutes apart. She felt Jean kick at her rib cage, surely from sheer boredom of being in the same position for so long, as there was only so much room to give.

“I’m sorry, baby.” Betty sighed, trying to joke through the pain. “I love y-“ she started, unable to finish her statement as another contraction ripped through her. She grabbed the side of the counter, lowering her head, and rode it out.

After the eggs had been made, Betty started the coffee pot for Jughead, and poured him a hot black coffee two minutes later. The contractions persisted, but she was determined to make it back to the bedroom.

She carried the mug carefully, figuring she’d wait until she was up to give him his eggs, and she made her way to the bedroom door.

Steps away from the doorway, another contraction began, unexpectedly earlier than the others had been, taking her by surprise and sending the mug shattering in fragments on the linoleum floor.

Jughead was up in a beat, tossing his eyesight from the shattered glass, to Betty doubled over in the doorway. “Don’t move.” He demanded sternly, slipping on an old pair of sneakers and rushing to the doorway.

He swept Betty into his arms, the sound of crunching porcelain permitting from the kitchen to the living room, where he deposited her on the couch. She was still writhing in pain, clutching her stomach and his forearm.

“Betty, what’s going on?” Jughead asked, panicked and scared of the sight before him. He couldn’t help but figure the worst.

“Nothing, I-“ Betty tried to speak as another contraction ripped through her, eyes scrunching closed as Jughead stood-by in horror. “I’m okay. Just Braxton Hicks I think.”

“No, Betts.” Jughead started. “This doesn’t seem like Braxton Hicks. We’re going to the hospital.” He demanded once more, but as he got up, Betty grabbed his arm.

“Juggy, no.” She exhaled sharply. “I’m okay.”

“Betty, I can’t. I can’t sit around and watch you suffer like this. I know you know best, but I wouldn’t be able to forgive myself if something happened.” He started to tear up, and Betty did too. “Please.”

She sighed, then nodded, and he kissed her hard. He slipped an old pair of boots on her swollen feet, as well as a jacket on her shoulders, seeing as November in Riverdale easily meant a foot of snow a day, and they drove to the hospital.

—-

Betty’s contractions had been getting closer, but lasting for less time. She was at about thirty seconds every minute and a half as they walked up the stairs of Riverdale General Hospital and waited all of a minute for a room.

Betty stripped and donned a hospital gown, climbing up on the bed to get her vitals checked.

“Everything looks good.” Doctor Fraine explained, having met them at the hospital after Jughead had called on the ride there. “Now, I’ll check your dilation.”

Betty nodded, very sure she wasn’t dilated and would be sent back home, but that wasn’t the case.

“Okay!” Doctor Fraine chimed, puking her gloves off and placing them in a waste bin. “You’re at six centimeters now. I’d say you’d have an hour tops, maybe less if you wanted to take a walk.

Betty’s eyes widened, as did Jughead’s, as reality hit. “An hour?” Betty questioned.

“I’d say so.” The doctor smiled.

“But, uh- is there any way to slow it down?” Betty asked, stammering over her words.

Doctor Fraine laughed. “I’m afraid not, Betty. Baby Jean’s ready to meet you two.” She smiled, rubbing Betty’s shoulder as she left them alone.

Betty turned to Jughead, still in disbelief. “An hour.” She whispered.

“Maybe less.” He added, not making her feel much better. “Should we call someone? Ronnie? Kevin?”

“Um, I mean, everyone I guess. Maybe V can run by the trailer and get the hospital bag? We forgot it.” Betty suggested, followed by Jughead’s nod as he pulled out his phone and dialed.

She picked up immediately. “Jughead, how’s Betty? What’s going on, you never call me.”

“Calm down, Ronnie. Betty’s here. We’re at the hospital, the baby’s coming within the hour.”

“Hour?!? Hour?!? My goddaughter is going to be born in an hour and you tell me _now_? What the hell is wrong with you?!?” Veronica was spiraling, Jughead thought it was humorous.

“Relax, V.” Betty responded, taking the phone. “Can you run to the trailer and get the hospital bag? It’s on the kitchen counter.”

“Betty! Of course! How are you feeling? Do you need anything else?” She was spiraling again.

“In pain, but managing. I’m okay right now. Also, don’t mind the mess, I dropped a coffee mug.” Betty laughed as she gave the phone back to Jughead and breathed through another contraction.

—-

Thirty minutes later, Veronica, Archie and Kevin showed up to the hospital, bag in tow, with frantic faces. Betty found the whole thing hilarious.

“B!” Veronica squealed, running to Betty’s beside. “How are you? Are you in pain?”

“So much pain.” Betty laughed, “But I’m okay. Not too much longer now.”

They exchanged hugs and cheerful words, then the three left as the doctor came in to check her dilation once more.

“I’d say you’re almost at ten now. Maybe five more minutes. Are you ready?” Doctor Fraine smiled.

“As I’ll ever be, I guess.” Betty answered, quite weary to the whole idea of having a human baby come out of her.

“You’ll do amazing, Betty. I have total faith in you.” Doctor Fraine hugged Betty’s side as she called a few more staff in to prep for delivery.

—-

Betty had opted for a drug free birth, mostly because she hated being numbed, but also because she was pretty confident in her ability to withstand the pain. She was wrong.

“You’re doing amazing, Betty. Holy fuck, I love you.” Jughead was encouraging her every step of the way, and it may have been the only thing keeping her sane. She was pushing and crying, trying to hold back as much as she could. The pain was unbearable but she didn’t want to scream.

“The head is out!” Doctor Fraine cheered. “Everything’s pretty easy from here, Betty.”

Her tears pursued as she dug crescents into Jughead’s arms. He peppered a million kisses on her sweaty forehead, but he didn’t mind a bit. He had never seen anything like this, like her.

Two pushes later, Jean came into the world screaming. She was lifted onto Betty’s chest, her little limbs flailing about, as the doctors started to clean her up.

Betty tears didn’t stop, Jughead’s had only just began, even the nurses were crying.

They covered Jean in a blanket and rubbed her clean, encouraging Betty to talk to her.

“Hi, baby.” Betty sobbed. “You’re so beautiful. I love you so much.”

Jughead ran his thumb along her forehead, ceasing her cries as he spoke as well. “Hi, little Jeanie. I’m your Dad. I love you.” He kissed her forehead as they took her away to get measurements and weight.

Jughead laid his forehead to Betty’s, pressing kisses to every part of her face. He whispered just softly enough for her to hear. “Thank you, so much. I can never thank you enough for what you’ve given me.”

Betty continued to cry as she kissed his lips. “I love you, forever.” She kissed him again, then laughed as Jeanie let out a noise. Not much of a cry, more of a “hey!”.

A few moments later, Betty was cleaned and resting comfortably, legs out of the stirrups, and Jean was brought back to them, swaddled and with a striped hat.

They sat in awe of her, taking in all of her features, Jughead’s nose, Betty’s lips, her ears as well, she was more perfect than they ever could have imagined.

One thing they never expected, she had absolutely no hair on her head. Both Jughead and Betty were born with a great amount of hair on their tiny little heads, which left Jean’s future hair color a mystery.

—-

She slept peacefully for a few more minutes until a slight whimper was let out. Luckily, a nurse was making her rounds, and revealed Jeanie’s little dilemma. “She’s hungry. You can nurse her.”

“Oh.” Betty answered, yet to have been taught anything of the sort. “I, uh-“

“It’s okay.” The nurse laughed, “I’m here to help.” She walked over to the bedside opposite Jughead, and took Jean in her arms as Betty let the front of her gown pile below her chest, exposing her breast.

The nurse explained a technique that may work, basically touching baby’s cheeks to make sure she’s rooting around, then giving her the breast. After a few mistrials, Jeanie was eating perfectly. Betty thanked the nurse, and she nodded and walked out.

Jughead watched her eat, so incredibly encompassed by the whole sight, that Betty’s body could not only produce a child, but sustain one. It was nothing short of a miracle to him.

—-

After Jean was fed and resting in Betty’s arms, Jughead now on the bed next to her, Veronica, Archie and Kevin cane back.

Veronica gasped, immediately snapping a picture of the three before they even had time to look up.

Kevin walked over first, offering his hands for the baby, then lifting her into his arms, he smiled. “Guys, she’s so beautiful.”

“Thank you, Kev.” Betty smiled. “Thank you for being here.”

“Wouldn’t miss it.” He laughed, kissing Jean’s forehead, causing her to purse her perfect little pouty lips. Everyone “aw”ed.

“Me next!” Veronica chimed, snatching the baby from Kevin, then immediately tearing up. “Oh my goodness, she’s so small. How much did she weigh?”

“Six pounds, ten ounces. Small, but healthy as can be.” Jughead announced proudly.

“Have you picked a middle name?” Veronica asked insistently, bouncing the baby.

“We have.” Betty replied with a giant smile. “Veronica Cecilia Lodge, meet Jean Veronica Jones.”

Veronica stood, mouth gaping at Betty. Then almost immediately burst into tears. “Betty, I- I- oh my god, I can’t. She’s so beautiful and-“ Veronica couldn’t even finish, her emotions getting the best of her.

She passed the baby to Archie, in pure fear of dropping her from passing out, and Jughead assisted as Archie’s face revealed he had absolutely no idea what to do.

Veronica ran to Betty, tears rolling down her face, kissing her friend’s cheeks. “Betty, I don’t even- I - thank you.” She sobbed.

“Thank you, Veronica, for everything you did for me through my pregnancy, I could never repay you.” She hugged her once more.

“You just did.” Veronica answered, clasping her best friend’s hand as she went to relieve Archie.

—-

A few hours later, the crew had left and Betty and Jean were sleeping soundly, Jughead wide awake in admiration.

He couldn’t believe Betty, with a minuscule amount of help from himself, had created the most incredible thing he’d ever seen in his entire life.

Jeanie had been alive less than a day, and he was already wrapped so tightly around her chubby little finger.

He lifted her from the hospital cot, to his chest, laying his palm on her back and patting lightly.

He knew sleep was his best bet as of now, as she would be awake within an hour for another feed, but he couldn’t even try to sleep, everything was too perfect. His beautiful, incredible love of his life sleeping soundly next to him, and his inexplicably perfect daughter sleeping on his chest.

He was completely certain he had never been more happy than he was now.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi readers!!!! Thank you all so, so much for letting me take take the time off that I did, I am so excited to get back into the swing of things. 
> 
> Also, let me know if you guys would like longer, more spread out chapters, or shorter but more regularly updated chapters. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!!! Love to all!!! Xx

Betty woke up at 4am to her phone alarm, which was strange because her wake up call was usually a wailing infant.

They were approaching their second day in the hospital, scheduled to leave the next morning, and Betty was already getting into the routine of feeding every three hours.

As her groggy eyes started to open, she heard the sound of gentle shushing, and saw Jughead swaying back and forth, silhouetted by the moonlight. He turned to Betty, holding Jean, who was very alert and awake, but not crying.

Betty smiled at the sight, almost tearing up at how easily Jughead had thrown himself into his father-role.

He walked to the bed, planting a kiss on her forehead, then her nose, then her lips, as he handed Jeanie over. “How are you feeling, love?”

“Pretty good.” Betty whispered. “Can’t say I’m well rested, but I feel pretty good.” They both laughed.

Betty held Jean close, tracing her fingers down her cheek, tapping her nose as her curious eyes continued to rush around.

Betty pulled up her shirt and lifted her breast to Jean, who latched immediately, and gently grabbed at the fabric of her mother’s shirt. Betty laughed, gliding her thumb along her daughter’s still-bald head.

Jughead day in amazement, still bewildered as to how his girlfriend’s body could birth and feed a human baby, while still looking insanely beautiful.

“What?” Betty laughed, catching his gazing eyes.

“I-I just.” Jughead started, encouraged by the sight before him. “I don’t understand how you do this, all of this. You gave birth to the most perfect thing I have ever seen, you feed her every three hours, no matter how you feel. You are incredible, Betty.”

Betty was tearing up. “Thank you, Jug.” She choked out before the real tears came. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” He whispered, leaning to kiss her lips, as hard as he could without taking her on the hospital bed, with their newborn daughter on her breast.

When Jean had finished feeding, Jughead burped her, swaying once again in the window, now changed from black to a deep purple. Betty snapped a few pictures of what she felt to be the most perfect scene, the two people she loved most in the whole world, and saved it as her phone background to look at it forever.

After Jean had fallen back to sleep, Jughead nestled into the hospital bed next to Betty, whose eyes began to get heavy.

“Sleep, love.” Jughead whispered, kissing her forehead. “We’ll have to get up in three hours. Plus, face hurricane Cheryl in about 5.”

They both laughed, knowing Cheryl’s attitude was the last thing they both truly needed, but they wanted her to visit.

Jughead kissed Betty’s forehead once more, and as her head fell to his shoulder and her eyes began to shut, so did his.

—-

By eight o’clock that morning, Jean was fed once more, now sleeping soundly in her father’s arms.

Betty was trying to freshen her face a little for company, despite Jughead’s protest that she was beautiful and didn’t need makeup, she just felt better about not looking so dead.

Jughead had barely been able to take his eyes off of Jean since she was born. If she wasn’t being fed, she was in his arms. Betty felt the same way about her, but felt it was more special for Jughead because of his parents being so detached throughout his childhood.

After Betty had cleaned up, she gazed at the two once more, watching Jughead run his fingers over her head, a strange tactic they had soon realized calmed her almost immediately. Betty laughed, causing Jughead to look up in confusion.

“What?” He scoffed, confused.

“I don’t stand a chance.” Betty smiled, “She’s already a Daddy’s Girl.”

He smiled at that, lifting Jean to bring her to the bed. “Should I change her before they come?”

“Sure.” Betty added, “The rest of the clothes we packed are in there. Pick whatever you want.”

Jughead looked at her in confusion, knowing he wasn’t the best at picking outfits.

Betty opened her arms, Jughead handed her the baby, and she laid her on the bed to change her diaper.

After she was clean, and Jughead had finally picked an outfit, he came back to the bed.

“How’s this?” He asked, slightly self-conscious of his choice. He placed the items on the bed, and Betty looked them over. A black pair of pants with frilly bottoms, a mock-flannel long sleeve onesie, and a red hat with a knot on the top. Betty smiled.

“I love it, Jug.” She looked at him with reassurance, and he smiled back.

“Good.” He sighed in relief, laughing. “That was way more stressful than it should have been.”

They both laughed and Betty got Jean dressed, still admiring the ensemble. “I think Daddy should pick your outfits everyday, Jeanie.” Betty giggled to her sleepy daughter, who was dozing off as she spoke.

“It’s still crazy to me-“ Jughead started, catching Betty’s attention. “That I’m a dad.”

Betty wrapped Jean in a loose swaddle, then pulled her close to her chest. “I know, I’m not sure it’s hit me yet.” Betty laughed, “I’m sure it will when we get home.” They both laughed once more, finding light in their impendingly stressful reality, as a knock was heard from the door.

“Cheryl.” Jughead whispered to Betty. She nodded and Jughead went to the door.

On the other side was Cheryl, along with Toni, Sweet Pea, and Fangs.

“Oh- hey guys.” Jughead greeted them, Cheryl already shoving herself through the door.

“Sorry, hobo, no time for greetings.” She pecked as she made her way to the hospital bed. “Sweet cousin! How are you?” She asked Betty.

“Hey, Cheryl.” Betty smiled, “Hey, Toni- and boys.” She laughed, not realizing they were all here. “I’m tired, but good.”

“Lovely! And who is this?” Cheryl asked hesitantly, walking closer to Betty’s bedside, Toni trailing behind.

Betty adjusted Jean outward, so she could be admired by everyone as she realized the crowd around the bed had grown. Jughead smiled, rubbing Betty’s shoulder, “This is Jean Veronica Jones.”

“Oh my god, guys.” Toni interrupted, “She’s beautiful.”

“Thanks, Toni.” Betty smiled as she looked at Cheryl, “Cheryl, do you want to hold her?”

Cheryl’s eyes grew wide, but she nodded and took little Jean from her mother’s arms. She cradled her carefully as she swayed, easing her back to sleep. “She’s so small.” Cheryl whispered.

“Six pounds ten ounces.” Betty explained, “Small, but healthy.”

Cheryl passed her off to Toni, who cooed and rocked and passed her to Fangs. Fangs was- inexperienced to say the least. After they had positioned her properly, she slept soundly in his arms.

“Does she just sleep through everything?” Toni asked, laughing at the uncertain look on Fangs’s face.

“Everything except meal times.” Betty laughed, making side-eyes at Jughead who laughed also.

After a few minutes of coaxing and begging, Sweet Pea finally held Jean. She looked so small in his arms, and he was stiff as a board, but it made for a good picture. “Can I sit?” He asked, feeling heaps more comfortable when he did.

“Shit, this is a Jones kid, no denying.” Sweet Pea laughed, “She looks exactly like you.” He looked at Jughead with a wide smile on his face.

They stayed for another hour or so, Sweet Pea barely giving Jean up for the entirety of their stay. He had claimed to have never held a baby before, but knew about three different ways to calm her crying, surprising the whole bunch.

Toni also dropped off the schoolwork Jughead had missed from being in the hospital the lasts few days, which put a lump in Jughead’s throat as the crew left.

Betty was getting ready to feed Jean again, when she looked over a Jughead, hunched over and practically sulking on the couch. “What is it, Juggy?” She asked.

“Nothing.” He sighed, wiping the mood completely.

“No-“ Betty started, “It’s not nothing. What’s wrong?” She asked again, persistent.

“I just-“ He walked towards the bed, laying a kiss on her cheek. “I don’t want to leave you two when I go back to school.” He sighed again, wrapping Jean’s little fist around his finger.

“Juggy-“ Betty smiled, “I’ll manage, I promise.”

“I just- I should be there, I should be taking care of you both. I don’t want to be gone eight hours a day-“

“I want you to.” Betty interrupted.

“What?” Jughead questioned, thinking maybe he misheard her.

“I want you to be gone eight hours a day. I want you to finish high school. I want you to have bright future where I never got in the way.” Betty quieted down, not meaning to actually say her last sentence.

“What?” Jughead asked, almost appalled. “Do you think you ruined my life or something?”

Betty couldn’t answer, but they both knew what she would say.

“Betty, look at me.” Tears pricked both of their eyes as they made contact. “You did not ruin my life. Do you hear me? Listen, was a baby ideal for two seniors in high school? No, it never is. But, you gave me the most incredible gift I could have ever asked for, Jeanie. And now I have two incredible girls to spend the rest of my life with. Shit, Betts, you made my life so much better.” He cried, then kissed her lips. She couldn’t even formulate a reply.

—-

A few minutes later, they were both in bed, cooing over Jean and her facial expression, then Betty was struck with a thought.

“You know, Thanksgiving is next week. What’s today?”

“Thursday the fifteenth, I think.” Jughead replied and then checked his phone to confirm. “I have no sense of time anymore.”

Betty laughed, then continued. “So, you already get next week off for Thanksgiving break, and then three more weeks until a week and a half off for Christmas.” Betty seemed pleased to have solved Jughead’s dilemma with never wanting to leave, but he didn’t seem so sure.

“Not enough time.” He replied. “I don’t want to leave you two.” He took Jean in his arms, holding her close as she looked around the room with bright blue eyes.

“Okay, how about this-“ Betty started. “We walk you to school in the mornings.”

Jughead was intrigued. “Go on.”

“That way, Jeanie and I can get some fresh air, and you can say goodbye before school.” She smiled, wiping a small pool of baby drool from his flannel.

“But I thought you didn’t want anyone knowing- you know- about her.” Jughead replied.

“Well,” Betty thought, “we can stop just before the school. What’cha say, Jug?” She kissed his cheek, then his lips.

“You know I can’t say no to you.” He laughed, kissing her lips once more, then her neck until she erupted into giggles, giving Jean the most confused look on her face, which gave Jughead the greatest phone background he believed he would probably ever have.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see, you guys! 
> 
> So sorry for my absence, I graduated a few weeks ago and have been very very busy with work and home. I hope you all understand!
> 
> Also, I apologize for any errors and the slightly shorter chapter, I will try my best to get another up by this time next week for redeem myself! 
> 
> Love to you all!! Xx

“Home sweet home.” Jughead mumbled, pulling the truck up to park in front of the trailer. He turned to smile at Betty in the back seat. “You ready for this?”

She sighed, similing. “Ready as I’ll ever be, I guess.”

He leaned back to kiss her, then climbed out to open her door. She unhooked Jean’s carrier, and hooked the handle under her arm.

Jughead struggled to turn the key in the lock, but held the door for Betty and Jean when it had been opened successfully.

They made their way to the couch, Jughead immediately going to take Jean from her carrier, as her crying made her seem like she wasn’t the biggest fan of it.

“Shhhhh, Jeanie. It’s okay, I’ve got you.” Jughead whispered as he rocked her back and forth until her crying had quieted.

Betty began catching up on phone calls and texts that she hadn’t even looked at in the hospital.

“Three texts from Veronica this morning, one from Cheryl. Chic and my mom called me. So did my dad.” Betty listed, not looking up from her phone.

“Are you going to call them back?” Jughead asked.

She looked up. “Do I have to?”

He walked over to her, pulling her into him with his free arm, kissing her head. “Not unless you want to. No pressure.”

A wave of relief came over her. “I’m not going to. I can’t deal with that right now.” As she finished, her phone chimed.

“Veronica?” Jughead laughed.

“How’d you know?” Betty giggled, sarcastically. “I was supposed to call her when we got home.” Betty walked into the other room to call her anxious friend, as Jughead made himself comfortable on the couch with his sleeping daughter.

He placed her in his arms, smiling as she slept. He admired her small, delicate feet, clenched hands, and deep blue eyes staring back at him.

He took off her hat, tracing her nonexistent hairline with his index finger, triggering a relaxed smile from Jean. He laughed at the sight, hoping he’d always be able to make her smile.

—-

A few hours had passed and Veronica and Archie had come to visit to help with settling in. Though, for Veronica, ‘helping settle in’ meant hold her newborn niece while her boyfriend lifted boxes upon boxes of presents into the Jones’s trailer.

“Veronica, I thought we agreed no presents.” Betty sighed.

“We agreed to that after these few were already being shipped!” Veronica giggled, handing the now-fussy baby back to Betty to be fed.

Betty grabbed a blanket and sat comfortably on the couch to feed her as they all talked.

“So, B, how’s life as a new mom?” Veronica asked as Archie took the seat beside her.

“It’s great, honestly. Jean’s the most perfect baby, Jughead’s amazing, I just wish I didn’t have all of this school work to finish.” She huffed, gesturing to the stack of papers on the coffee table.

“How much do you have left?” Jughead asked. “Do you still want me to take it in on Monday?”

“Yeah-“ Betty started, “I only have a paper to write, and I think two more calculus worksheets. I did a lot more than I thought.”

“One step closer to graduation!” Veronica cheered, already mentally planning the graduation party of the century.

—-

After Jean had finished eating and was resting comfortably in her mother’s arms, Veronica insisted Betty and Jughead open the three boxes.

“Archikins, will you please hold the baby so present opening can commence?” Veronica asked, taking Jean and placing her in Archie’s very hesitant arms.

“Uh- Ronnie, I’m not sure I should-“ Archie started, completely unaware of anything and everything baby related.

“Arch, you’re fine.” Jughead insisted. “She’s the easiest baby ever.”

Archie shrugged, nestling Jean further into his arms as Jughead began to rip into the first box.

Inside was two brand new, fluffy and pristine pillows, and a deep blue duvet for their bed. Betty gasped, grabbing a pillow and holding it flush to her chest as she whispered sweet praises to Veronica. “Thank you, V.”

She laughed in return. “Couldn’t help but take a peek back there when we made a stop before the hospital. This wasn’t a gift, this was a necessity.”

The next box contained a light grey baby carrier with the initials “JVJ” printed in purple across the front.

“Ronnie, you shouldn’t have.” Jughead insisted. “This is great. Thank you.”

“It’s always my pleasure, you guys!” She chimed, “Open the last one, B, it’s my favorite.”

Betty did as she was told, opening the box, no larger than her palm, to reveal two gemstones on a gold chain. She gasped, lifting it from the box.

“It’s a necklace. The stones are Jug’s and Jeanie’s.” Veronica smiled, explaining the piece.

Tears welled in Betty’s eyes as she sprang at her best friend. “Thank you so much, V. I love it, I love you.”

“I love you too.” Veronica smiled, “Let me help you put it on.”

—-

After the necklace was on and properly admired in a mirror, Betty returned to the living room, only to find her two best friends missing, and Jughead and Jean asleep on the couch.

She noticed a note on the coffee table. ‘Had to run, see you soon! Thanksgiving at my place? Xx- V.’

Betty smiled as she approached the couch. She scooped Jean into her arms, and woke up Jughead with a kiss. “Let’s go to bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all enjoyed this chapter! Just a little best friend sweetness for your night. Next episode is Thanksgiving at the Pembrooke? What do we think?


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being so patient with me. Work and family matters have been taking up a lot of my time, and most of my stress relief is writing, I just don’t have time for a ton of it at once. 
> 
> So here is chapter 13, I love you all, thank you so so much for reading!

When Jean had arrived, Betty and Jughead had swore to each other they would still take a few minutes everyday to themselves.

In their mind, they were envisioning a nice dinner or movie night after she had fallen asleep, but a makeout in the shower the morning of Thanksgiving while their daughter was still somehow sleeping soundly in her bassinet seemed a little more…. them.

Betty draped her arms around Jughead’s neck, lazily kissing his lips, cheek, chin, neck, while his hands lingered to other places.

“Fuck, I love you.” He whispered, nipping her ear as he captured her lips once more.

He turned her around, drizzling lavender shampoo in her damp hair, mixing in smooth circles, then washing it back out in the poorly-pressured water stream of the trailer shower.

After the soap was out, he moved her hair and kissed the back of her neck, send a shiver down her spine.

She had wanted him the minute they got home from the hospital, and was honestly hesitant that she could wait the six weeks Doctor Fraine recommended without pouncing on him.

She snaked her fingers in his hair, tugging him closer to her body and moaning when she felt him against her. “I love you.” She choked out before moaning again.

“You’re so beautiful.” He whispered, wrapping his hands around her stomach.

She had been so insecure about it the last few days. She still had a little bump and a mass of stretch marks scraping her abdomen. She seemed to cover around him now, and he had told her, “Betts, you had a baby a week ago. You can’t expect everything to go back to normal. You look amazing.” And she would snidely comment on how he “had to say that”. But he meant it.

Betty’s hands wrapped around his as she tried to remove the attention from her stomach. He stiffened, rubbing slow circles with his thumb.

“Jug-“ she hesitated.

“Stop. You’re so beautiful.” He whispered, kissing her neck. “And powerful.” He whispered once more, hands traveling to her breasts. “And absolutely insatiable.” He traced her breast with his fingers, squeezing until she moaned again.

She turned around, latching his lips once more. “You are incredible. I love you.” She leaned her forehead against his.

“I love you.” He whispered, smiling, as he stepped out of the shower to dry off.

—-

When Betty had finished drying off, she wrapped her hair in a towel, and tossed on the shirt she had discarded pre-shower, as well as the clean panties she placed beside it.

She checked her phone, one text from Veronica telling them to arrive around two o’clock. She then observed the room, realizing Jughead was gone and Jean’s bassinet was empty.

A moment of panic struck until Betty heard a slight hum from the other room. She opened the bedroom door, relaxing when she saw them both.

Jughead, shirtless, with Jean held close to his chest, a rosy-pink blanket covering her little body.

He swayed around the kitchen and living room slowly, quietly humming the words Betty recognized as ‘Witchcraft’ by Frank Sinatra, a peaceful song they had both realized they loved very early in their relationship.

Her eyes welled with tears as she stared at him, swaying and humming with the biggest smile, Jean sleeping peacefully on his chest. He turned around, walking closer to Betty.

Jughead planted a sloppy, wet kiss on her lips, and pecked her once more before handing Jean off to her.

“I have to get dressed.” He winked, kissing his sleeping daughter’s head before disappearing into the bedroom.

Betty swayed Jean around some more, thankful she was sleeping, but secretly hoping she would wake up so Betty could stare into her big blue eyes.

Betty hoped everyday that she would keep her beautiful blues, and maybe even grow some dark hair like her father. She wouldn’t mind having her current and future children favoring him.

She rubbed her still-mostly-bald, peach-fuzzy head, and smiled as her nose scrunched up.

“I love you, baby.” She whispered, bringing her lips to Jean’s forehead, and laying her back on her chest to sway her back to sleep.

—-

After Jughead had finished getting ready, Betty took a few minutes to freshen up, which left Jughead to the task of picking out Jean’s outfit once again.

He decided to go simple, knowing it would be more comfortable for Jean, so a light pink onesie, striped black and white pants, and black knitted hat would do the trick. After she was changed, Jughead strapped her in her carrier, and walked to start the truck.

A few minutes later, Betty walked out of the trailer, locking the door behind her.

She was wearing a flowy, pale blue sundress with a white cardigan. Her hair was down, she had very little makeup, and Jughead was about to lose his damn mind. He rolled down the window and yelled out to her.

“Get in this car before I cancel dinner and take you to bed.”

Betty rolled her eyes, smiling, and got in the car.

—-

A five minute drive and three minute elevator ride later, Betty, Jughead, and sleepy Jean arrived outside the Lodge’s door. Within two knocks, it swung open.

“Betty, Jughead, hello!” Hermione greeted them with tender hugs. “We are so happy you made it! Where is your sweet baby girl?”

“Waking up from her nap.” Betty giggled, turning Jean’s carrier around as a crowd developed at the door. Gasps and coos ensued as Betty took Jean from her carrier and pressed her to her chest. “This is Jean.”

Betty turned her outwards so she could be admired by all, and her tiny hands clasped gently around Betty’s pinky finger as her bright eyes explored the new surroundings.

“May I?” Hermione asked, arms out in asking.

“Of course, definitely!” Betty assured her, situating Jean in her arms as she went to help Veronica set the table.

“I’m so glad you came!” She shouted, “Daddy had work to attend to, so Thanksgiving with Mom and the Andrew’s would have been interesting.” Veronica giggled.

“I’m glad we did as well, it was our first real outing.” Betty sighed, “Babies are tiring, never have them.”

Veronica laughed in response, “Not for a while, B. Don’t worry.”

—-

An hour later, Archie and Jughead were both two pies into the dessert table, never seeming to get full, Veronica and Hermione were arguing over whether Black Friday was worth the crowds, or if Cyber Monday was the better bet, and Betty was passed out on the couch while Fred Andrews rocked Jean to sleep.

After the dessert fury had ended, Jughead took the couch cushion next to Fred and sleeping Jean.

“Still can’t believe you made this, Jug.” Fred stated, looking at Jean.

“I can’t either. She seems too perfect to be real- or to be mine.” He grabbed her tiny foot, watching her toes curl through her sock.

“Keep working hard, Jug.” Fred started, “You’re doing a great job already, but it’s not just about you anymore.” He smiled, handing Jean back to him. “Father to new-father, there’s nothing more disappointing than realizing you’ve disappointed your kid. I’m sorry you had to grow up in a situation where that was a normal thing, but she doesn’t deserve that.” He whispered, giving Jughead one last hug before getting up.

“Fred?” Jughead asked, making him turn around, “Thank you…. for everything.” He smiled, gaining a smile in response.

—-

When six o’clock had come, Betty was just waking from her post-Thanksgiving coma, and Jughead was on the balcony with Jean.

She walked out to meet them, closing the sliding door behind her, wrapping her arms around his waist.

“How was your nap?” He asked.

“Amazing.” Betty whispered in response. “The Lodge’s couches are incredible.”

She looked up at him, rocking Jean slowly, and looking off to the setting sun.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Betty asked, as she turned to face him.

He looked down at her, cupping her cheek in his hand. “Just thinking about you, and Jean, and our future.”

“Future? How far into the future?” She laughed, looking back at him.

“Far enough.” He kissed her lips, then her forehead. “I’m going to make you proud, you and Jeanie.”

“Jug-“ Betty smiled, “You already make me proud. I couldn’t ask for anyone better than you.”

“I’m going to marry you someday, Betty Cooper.” Jughead choked out, cupping her cheek once more.

“I’d marry you today, tomorrow, in ten years, in twenty, everyday for the rest of my life, as long as it meant I could have you forever.” She smiled, getting on her tip-toes to peck his cheek.

“Forever.” He whispered, touching his forehead to hers, breathing sighs of relief as if time was standing still, until the whimpers of their hungry daughter woke them back to reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter! Comment below what/ who you would like to see in upcoming chapters!


End file.
